The Price of War
by Omegaman17
Summary: (Sequel to The Search for the Night Furies) It's been five months since the Murkians came to Berk, and they haven't seen anything of Alvin or Drago. And some villagers are starting to wonder if they ever will attack. Little do they know that they must partner up with an old foe in order to save Berk. Please Review! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my sequel that I promised of "The Search for the Night Furies" **

**I really hope that you all enjoy it! **

**And FYI: I will be doing shoutouts for reviews! So….please review! They help me out ****a lot! **

**Anywho enjoy! XD **

The Price of War

Chapter 1 Regrets

"Sir!"

"Yes, Markus. What is it?" Lief asked his solder

"Alvin and Drago have just sent out their Flightmares to fight our southern flank! The men won't stand a chance!"

"Take some of the Skrills then! Why must you ask me?!" Lief shouted "We've been fighting against Alvin and Drago for month's now and you still can't think things through?!"

"I'm sorry sir." Markus said "I'll get right on it." and with that, he ran off to collect a few of the Skrills to help save their men

"Lief! You're needed in the front! The Outcasts have made it through our defenses!"

Hearing this, Lief quickly ran off shouting to his men that were still preparing to battle that they needed to stop Alvin

"Get your boots on you worthless dogs!" he shouted out "Alvin's men have broken through! And they will kill ya' if we don't hold them here!"

Upon reaching the front lines on where Leif's troops were preparing their ranks for another charge, he stepped in front of them, drew his sword, and addressed his men

"I know that we've been fighting for a long time!" he called out "And I know that you are all tired! But we must hold fast! Remember what they did to our chief Dagger! THEY KILLED HIM! That is why we fight against them now! We must weaken their army for the Berkians! And I give you my word. If we hold them off today, we will sail for Berk in the morning and combine forces there! So…ARE YA' READY TO SAVE YOUR BROTHERS?! –Shouts in agreement- ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!" –Shouts in agreement- THEN…CHARGE!"

* * *

"Anything?!"

"No! Nothing!"

"Alright. Just keep looking!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid said as she walked up to the chief

"Yes dear?" He responded

"Any sign of the enemy?"

"No, not yet. –Sigh- It's strange…Alvin and Drago were ready to attack. Why haven't they? I mean, it's been, what, five months now?"

"It's sure is strange, I'll give you that." Astrid said as they started to walk off together "But you've got to admit, the island has never been this fortified before."

"I know." Hiccup recoated "With over 600 catapults, bola launchers, spear cannons, archer's nests, trenches, and traps. I just hope that it's enough to hold _three_ armies and armada's at bay."

"It should work." Astrid said "And don't forget about the dragons. Now we have two night furies to lead the dragon army."

"Yeah, and speaking of which, have you seen Sam lately? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"The last that I saw him, or Silverwings for that matter, was early this morning. I saw them head out into the forest to gods know where." Astrid answered

"Gobber told me that he made some kind-a armor in the forge. But he works on it late at night so no one can see what exactly he is making. Then he takes it out every now and again and flies off on Silverwings and stays out for hours. He's got me really confused."

"Well, why don't we go and see if Gobber can give us an update on Sam?" Astrid suggested "Mabey he knows more then we think."

"Good idea." Hiccup responded as they changed direction for Gobber's forge where he was busy with building more weapons for the potential attack.

"Gobber?" Hiccup called out as he and Astrid entered

"Aye, Hiccup. What can I do for ya'?" he called out from the anvil where he was building another ax-head

"We were wondering if you had any information on what Sam's been working on." Astrid told the smith

"Some sort of armor, I think, I've only caught a glimpse of it a few times. But from what I can tell, it's a tan leather armor with spikes, and some gauntlets that protect yer' arms. Other than that, I have no idea what he's been doin'."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" a harsh voice came from behind the trio, causing them to spin around to see a man standing there in full clad armor. Just as Gobber had described. Only, the helmet and breastplate looked identical to Hiccup's flight armor.

"Sam?" Hiccup asked as he un-latched Infernal from his side "You alright?"

-Chuckles-"Yes Hiccup." Sam said as he removed his helmet "I'm fine."

"Um…nice suit." Astrid said as she looked at all of the spikes that he had on his left shoulder plate and gauntlet that was on his right arm

"Thanks'." he replied as he walked in with Silverwings in tow

"That looks kind of like my armor Sam." Hiccup said

"Well it's based off of yours. But mine doesn't have a flight suit."

"No. But it's got spikes, lots and lots of spikes." Hiccup said as he looked at the lethal spikes that were on Sam's elbows so that when he bent them, the four inch spikes stood out. As well as the same thing with his knees.

"Those don't look like just any ordinary gauntlets Sam." Astrid said pointing to the large guards on his arms

"They're not." Sam said as he faced them again "The one on my right arm has weapons in it, in case I lose my sword, and the left is a shield."

"Mind showin' us?" Gobber asked

"Sure." Sam said as he snapped off the safety on the right gauntlet and jerked his hand downward causing three large knives with serrated ends to come sliding out. "That's what the right one does." Sam said as he retracted the blades and snapped back on the safety, and reached over to his left gauntlet to turn off that one's safety, and jerk his arm in a downward motion causing it to un-fold into a circle around his arm and reattach on the gauntlet. "And this is my shield. With sharpened edges so it can be used as both defense _and_ offence in battle."

"Now, how come the secrecy?" Hiccup asked as Sam re-folded his shield and proceeded to take his armor off

"It's got nothin' to do with you guys." Sam said as he gestured to them "I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what? Exactly?" Astrid asked

"Just my father and Cary. That's why I've been training so hard. For I swear on Odin's beard, I will avenge my family's death. And I will avenge it to the fullest." Sam said, getting louder as he continued

"Just, don't get reckless." Hiccup said as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "Alright Sam?"

-Heavy sigh-"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, it's late. And Astrid and I are expecting my mother and Matthew over for super. So, if you'll excuse us, we need to get the house ready. Astrid?" he said as he linked arms with his wife and walked off

"He's a lucky man Gobber." Sam said as he watched them walk off

"Aye. That he is. But don't you worry! I'm sure you'll find someone to hold close someday." Gobber said with a pat on Sam's back

"I doubt it." Sam commented blankly which resulted in a reassuring nudge from Silverwings "I mean, what girl is going to want to marry some chief who was the _first_ one to run when his village was attacked? They'd think that I was a coward! Weak! Useless….stupid….pathetic…" by this time he was just barely over a slight whisper and was preparing to mount his dragon. But was stopped when Gobber turned Sam around so he could look into his eyes

"Sam…" he said "I think that you should talk to Hiccup. He'll be able to help ya' with your felling's."

"How?"

-Sigh-"That's something that you should ask him." Gobber said quietly "But you can do that in the mornin'." he put in with a much more cheerful attitude "And you should join me for super in the great hall."

-Chuckles-"I'd love to Gobber." Sam said "But I'd rather be alone for a while."

"Alright. I'll see you in the mornin'?" Gobber said as they parted ways

"Bright and early." Sam said as he mounted Silverwings and they took off into the sunset


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! **

**Shoutouts: **

**Sarah and Bella: Sam is definitely feeling down. I guess that he just needs to gather up enough courage to tell Hiccup.**

**Please review everyone! I would like to know what your likes, dislikes, and wants for this story are**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 2 Death in the ranks

-Thunk-

-Chunk-

"Arg!" Sam yelled as he threw another dagger into the tree where his others were wedged, missing the tree completely "OH COME ON!" he shouted causing Silverwings to jerk her head up at her boy's sudden outburst

**_What are you doin' up so late dark one? _** a certain terrible terror asked Silverwings as he landed next to the said night fury

**_My boy's angry._ **she replied simply **_We've been here since the sun died. I just wish that I could do something more for him. And shouldn't you be in bed?_**

**_As should you. _**the terror answered **_But my master and the alpha went on a night flight. And the master's mate snores loudly._**

**-_scoffs-Well at least mine doesn't snore. _**

**_Yeah. _**laughed the terror **_You and your master still sleep together! HA!_**

**_Sharpshot! How dare you speak of him like that! _**Silverwings screeched **_My boy's family was murdered! He needs comforting most nights! _**

**_It's still weird. _**Sharpshot commented quietly

**_You're one to talk. I've heard form Toothless and Stormfly that you've slept with your master many, many nights in the past. So for you to say that it is strange that I sleep with my boy in my wings, you are no more than a stupid hatchling! _**Silverwings commented coldly

**_Only when he's hurt and wounded! Any other night I sleep on my perch. _**Sharpshot screeched back

"Silverwings?" a sad voice said from in front of the dragons. To which Silverwings stood and walked over to her boy with a reassuring grunt

"Hey girl." Sam said as he placed his hand upon her snout "What do you say we go home."

**_Have fun snuggling. _**Sharpshot said, receiving a glare from Silverwings **_Ooooo. What? Are you mad at me?_** he joked as she shot a small plasma bolt at his feet causing Sharpshot to leap into the air with a shout and fly off.

"Silverwings." Sam said as he mounted "There wasn't any need for that. What did Sharpshot possibly do wrong?"

Silverwings just smiled to herself as she thought on how much Sharpshot did deserve that. And that her rider wouldn't have understood the dialog between the two dragons. Oh how much she longed to be able to talk to Sam in a full out conversation. But that's not possible….is it…?

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Leif screamed as he cut down yet another Outcast solder "Press on! We must hold them off!"

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice said from behind the Berserker leader

"Alvin." Leif spat out as he turned around to confront the Outcast chief "You will die tonight Alvin. You. Will. Die."

"Correction pig." Alvin shot back "You. Shall. Die." and with that, he lunged at Leif whom parried perfectly

"On the contrary Alvin," Leif said in the midst of swings "you are the pig. Why, you even look like one with your pot belly!"

Enraged by this, Alvin called for his solders to surround Leif to prevent him from escaping

"Oh, Alvin." Leif said as he looked around "Not playing it fair anymore. Are we?"

"Nope." Alvin responded as he swung his sword in a powerful swing, knocking Leif's sword from his hand

"Hahahaha." Alvin laughed as he spun around and drove his sword into the chest of a Berserker that was sneaking up behind Alvin "Savage. Kill Erickson." he said as he looked at the man whom he just killed

"With pleasure." Savage responded as he approached Leif, raised his ax above Leif's head. And just as he was bringing the ax down, he jerked his head back and screamed in pain before he fell to the ground dead. With a dagger sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Savage!" Alvin screamed as Markus, raced forward and confronted Alvin

"Leif! The ax!" Markus screamed as he parried with Alvin again

Grabbing the ax, Leif plunged it into one of the Outcast solders that was standing next to him before he heard a scream of pain from Alvin's direction. He then saw as Alvin withdrew his sword from Markus' stomach, and charged Leif.

Filled with a new re-found rage, Leif charged Alvin, dodged his blow, and smacked Alvin's head with the flat side of the ax. Knocking him out immediately.

Seeing Alvin crumble to the ground, Leif rushed over to his wounded friend who was still gasping for air.

"Leif…" Markus said weakly "Promise me you will keep your word and lead the men to Berk."

"I will Markus. I will." Leif said "But you cannot die on me. Y-you need to stay alive. We need you. I need you. You're like a brother to me, and I can't let you die."

"Leif." Markus said as he placed his bloody hand on Leif's shoulder "You…need…to…g'…"

"Markus? MARKUS!"

* * *

**Oh, no…**

**Review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've got the next chapter for ya'! Sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. And I'm going to make ya'll a promise: I will do my hardest to try to update this story weekly on Saturdays. **

**Anywhos: **

**Shoutouts Gallore! **

**Internaldragon: I'm flattered that you enjoy my creativity with this story. Thanks XD**

**Sarah and Bella: Ok, two things: 1) Sharpshot **_**did **_**deserve those pot-shots from Silverwings and 2) Sometimes characters must die for the story to have meaning **

**HiccupHaddock: I'm glad, no, overjoyed. That you're enjoying Sam's story. And I'm very, very happy that you are fond of Silverwings *whispers* ****I am too**

**The Writer: Hey Hoody Hey! It's been awhile since you've reviewed! And yes, I am mean…sometimes…when I want to be XD **

**Enjoy chapter 3 everyone! And don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Tempers

_Silverwings' P.O.V_

"BERSERKERS!"

The cry rang all over town once the one they call "Lyond" spotted the vessels in the harbor. And with the villager's screaming, the children, elders, and small dragons being hurried off to the tunnels, and the horns blowing…well…let's just say that it was nothing short of kayos.

"Wake up girl!" My boy told me as he grabbed his leather and metal skin from where he left it when we retuned the night before. Quickly putting it on, along with his sword, he made sure that his knife hand and shield arm worked before grabbing his helmet and turning towards me. And I will be so bold as to say that he looks _very_ intimidating in that suit of his. What with all of the spikes and blades and mechanism's that he has on that thing.

"Silverwings. Go and find Toothless. He'll lead you and the other dragons. I must get to where Hiccup is forming the ranks." my boy said to me as we walked out of the doors into the kayos

Now, naturally, I didn't want to leave my boy's side. But, I remembered what he had told me before in the forest: "I'll watch your back from the ground, and keep any archers from shooting you down. And you'll watch my back from the sky, making sure that no one sneaks up and kills me from behind."

So, reluctantly, I went to where Toothless (or Alpha if you prefer) was forming the dragon ranks

**_Cloudjumpper! I want you to lead the Hotburples to the ships from the west! _**Toothless screeched as I approached **_Meatlug! You and the other Gronckles stay by the cliffs and help the catapults! Hookfang! You lead the Nightmares on the ships from the east! Barf and Belch! You lead your Zipplebacks to attack from the south. _**

**_Yes, oh great Alpha! _**They all screeched in unison

**_Oh! Silverwings! _**Toothless said, noticing my presence **_You are to be with Stormfly and myself as we lead the rest of the Nadders to attack from the north._**

**_Yes, oh great Alpha. _**I responded.

**_Then. _**he said as he addressed the dragons **_Let's fly out! Remember to protect your humans! But __not__ to seek revenge! Now….CHARGE!_**

As we took to the sky, I could see the ships of the enemy. Along with the Skrills that were chained to the masts of the ships.

**_Skrills. _**One of the Nadders said _I hate Skrills. _

**_But the Skrills aren't creating any storm clouds for their lightning._** Another pointed out

**_True, true. _**The first one said **_However, they fight for the Berserkers. And therefore, they are my enemies._**

**_Are you certain that they are fighting alongside the Berserkers? _**Stormfly asked **_I mean, what if they're slaves? Forced to fight against us._**

**_But if they were forced, _**I stated**_ couldn't they just attack back at the Berserkers instead? I mean, after all, they are Skrills_**

_**We'll find out when we get there!** _Toothless said **_But they are almost in firing range for the….short range catapults? Why aren't they….?"_**

The alpha was cut off by the sound of his rider's voice as it echoed throughout the sky

"THOOTHLESS! CALL OFF THE DRAGONS! THEY'RE FLYING THE TRUCE FLAG! DO NOT ENGAGE!"

**_You heard my human! _**Toothless screeched at the other dragons desperately **_Do not engage!_**

**'_Engage'? _**the Zippleback, Barf and Belch, said **_You heard him! _**They yelled at their Zippleback troops **_ATTACK!_**

**_I said NOT TO ATTACK! _**Toothless screeched after them **_Barf! Belch! ARG! _**

And with that, he took off after the Zippleback regiment, screeching for them to fall back. Which all of them did, that is of course, except for Barf and Belch.

**_Get! Back! Here! _**Toothless screeched again as he shot off after them **_Hold Your Fire!_**

**'_Fire'? _**Barf said **_Did he just say 'fire'?_**

**_That's what I heard. _**Belch responded

**_Let's do it! _**They exclaimed in unison as they dive-bombed the first ship, to be cut off by Toothless, who was flying in front of them to head them off.

**_Barf! Belch! St-_**

Toothless was cut short as the two dragons crashed into each other and landed heavily on the deck of the Berserker ship.

_**Why did you do that?!** _the Zippleback complained as they shook their heads to recover from their daze

**_Because I told you NOT to attack! _**Toothless barked at them

**_Well you should really speak up next time._** Belch commented in his matter-of-fact way. Which was received by a threatening snarl by Toothless

* * *

_Toothless' P.O.V_

"Um, Leif?" one of the Berserkers said to their leader "What's goin' on?"

"Do we attack them?" asked another

"No." their leader responded "We've come here on a peaceful mission, and killing the chief's dragon will not help at all. It's going to be hard enough as it is."

_**Why don't you just get back to Berk?!** _I scolded them **_And I DO NOT want to see hide or tail of you two for the rest of the day!_**

**_Aren't you going to fly back Night Alpha? _**One of the Berserker Skrills asked me from her perch on the mast

**_No._** I told her **_My mechanical tailfin was damaged in the crash. And I don't trust the Zippleback to carry me back to shore. _**

**_Heh, heh. _**They chuckled as they immediately took off to the sky, which received a small, 'harmless' plasma bolt to their tails

**_What was that for?_** The Skrill asked

**_They weren't flying fast enough _**I responded with a simple smirk on my face

"Hey…Night Fury." The leader said to me in a cautious manner "W-We're not here for a fight."

_**I don't trust you** _I said, growling menacingly

"Hey, hey, hey." He said as he held up his hands and backed away in defeat "I don't want any trouble. We've come to establish a treaty with your, er, human."

**_He speaks the truth._** The Skrill said to me **_This man is the new Alpha of this tribe. And they wish to form an alliance with your human Alpha so we can stop the Dark One._**

_**What's your name?** _I asked

_**Darlla.** _She responded

**_Well, Darlla._** I continued **_Are you certain that the Berserkers are coming on peaceful matters._**

**_Yes. They've been fighting with your foes in order to weaken their armies for your troops. They've been fighting against them since you escaped_**

_**That's why we haven't seen anything of you in the last couple months** _

_**Yes, but I think that their alpha is trying to get your attention** _Darlla said gesturing to Leif

"Hey, boy." The leader said to me calmly "I heard that you're the leader of the dragons around here. And also the dragon of Chief Haddock. Now I know that we haven't necessarily been on 'speaking' terms with you, but we wish to from an alliance with Berk."

"Sir. We're approaching the docks." One of the Berserkers told the leader

"Good." he responded "Now let's hope that Hiccup will be as understanding as his night fury here."

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Hiccup and his men were waiting on the docks, each with their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"What do you want?!" Hiccup shouted to Leif as his ship came up alongside the docks "Why are you flying the truce flag?"

"Because that is what we seek with you." Leif said as he stepped onto the docks, about five feet in front of Hiccup

"Who are you?" Astrid asked

"My name is Leif Erickson." The Berserker leader informed them "The new chief of the Berserker Clan. On account that Alvin and Drago murdered Dagger. We've been fighting them for the last five months in hopes to buy you all time to strengthen your defenses and to also weaken their army and navy."

"So you're the reason that Drago and Alvin's men haven't attacked?" Tuffnut asked "Huh. Talk about betrayal."

"I, um, can't believe I'm saying this." Hiccup said "But Tuffnut might actually be somewhat correct."

"That's right! I was correct!" Tuffnut exclaimed "Um, what was I right about?"

"That they betrayed Alvin and Drago." Hiccup said as he lit Infernal and held it out in front of him in a threatening way "And how are we to trust you? For all we know, you can just be playing with us! Sent here by Drago to check on our defenses and see where we are venerable!"

"We were betrayed by _them_!" Leif cried out as he took a step back

"I don't trust him." Sam said as he stormed forward with his sword drawn "You attacked and killed my people. And for that, you die."

"But we are unarmed!" Leif's solder exclaimed

"A minor detail." The Murkian chief retorted as he sent a well-placed kick into Leif's stomach causing him to double over in pain

"Please don't do this!" Leif gasped. But his words fell upon depth ears. And Sam continued and raised his sword high above his head and prepared to strike.

"You killed my family." The Murkian heir said hoarsely "So. I'm going to kill you."

"Please." Leif begged "I wasn't a part of that attack! Y-You have to believe me!"

"NO!" Sam screamed "You are a dead man! Right. About. No-"

As Sam was finishing his statement, he was cut off by a black blur that tackled him to the ground with a menacing snarl

**_And You Will STAY Down!_** the alpha screeched into Sam's face** _Do I make myself clear?...Hatchling..?_**

"T-T-Toothless." he stuttered in shock "Why did you stop me? H-He deserves t-to di-"and with that, Sam broke down into a fit of violent sobs

_**-Sigh- Silverwings. Take your boy home.** _Toothless crooned as he got off of the sobbing heir

**_Yes Alpha._** Silverwings responded as she landed in front of Sam **_Hey, hey, hey. _**She crooned **_Come here my Hatchling. Let's go home. _**She said as she scooped him up in her for-paws and flew off, carrying the guilt-ridden Murkian leader home on account that he wouldn't have been able to safely fly on top of her.

"Now." Hiccup said as he addressed Leif once the duo left "What is it that you want?"

"I want –coughs- to form an alliance with you and go back to the way our father knew our second to last chief, Oswald the Agreeable." Leif said calmly

"And what proof do we have that you won't turn on us?" Snotlout asked

"Well," Fishlegs said "Toothless did save him from Sam. And since he's the alpha…I don't think that we should doubt him."

"Very well." Hiccup said as he put Infernal away "General Leif, if you will accompany us to the Great Hall, we shall wright up a treaty of alliance immediately."

* * *

**F.Y.I**

**I've just recently posted a new story. It's my first ever crossover story! I'm combining Robin Hood with HTTYD. **

**Check it out if ya' want.**

**Later,**

**Omegaman17**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYBODY! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**Here's chapter 4! Just as I promised.**

**Shoutouts!**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Yeah I know! Poor Toothless! HA! XD Oh, but hold on, he's going to have **_**a lot**_** more trouble with Barf and Belch later on XD**

**Internaldragon: I happy overwhelmed that your excited! :D Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Sarah and Bella: Well why not? Silverwings loves him like he is her hatchling, so…yeah…**

**Don't forget to review everybody! And thank you for reading CHAPTER 4 XD **

* * *

Chapter 4 Their coming

"And how do we know that there not goin' to turn their backs upon us again?!" Spitelout shouted

"Because I offer you my word." Leif said "Many of my men have been killed fighting Alvin and Drago's men. And I wish to make them pay."

"So you'd use us for revenge?!" Spitelout counteracted "Like, like PAWNS in a game?!"

"Spitelout!" Hiccup shouted "That is enough! I believe that Leif is telling the truth."

"And how in Thor's name did you come to _that_ conclusion?" a grumpy old coot barked from the back corner

_Gods. _Hiccup thought _He's still alive_ "I believe hem because I've taken multiple issues into consideration. First:" he said as he stood for all to see "We have the problem on why haven't Alvin or Drago attacked in the last five months? When they were _clearly_ prepared to invade at any given moment. Second: We have the issue of the very _size_ of the Berserker armada and army. I mean, I remember it being quite a bit bigger than what it is now."

"Well what's either of those got to do with this?!" the old man yelled as he pushed his way forward "I say that we arrest these demons and place them on trial for their acts against our people."

"Yeah!" a random villager agreed causing a mass majority of the Berkian crowd to rally behind the old cabbage farmer

"It seems you've got a difficult decision to make." he said with a crooked grin to the chief

"I decide to have you all SHUT UP!" Astrid screamed over the crowd. Earning a look from Hiccup that almost shouted "thank you" as the villagers immediately quieted down out of fear from the former Hofferson's rage

"Now." Hiccup said as he addressed his people once again "If you're all done with your temper fits, I'll explain how I came to the conclusion of accepting Leif Erickson's offer of peace."

If Astrid's shoutout didn't stop them before, they definitely stopped now to hear their chief's logical answer

"Now." Hiccup started "If you take the two issues together, you find a cause, and an effect. The cause is the fact of Alvin and Drago's ready dispatch of men who were prepared to fight at any moment. And the effect is that the Berserker armada is short about fifty ships."

"One hundred." Leif said softly

"Pardon?" Hiccup asked

"We lost over one hundred ships and over two thousand men."

"See what I mean?" Hiccup shouted to the crowd as he gestured to Leif and some of his men "Their defenses were nearly _knocked out_ from under them! And why? To hopefully weaken our enemies forces. Heck, they didn't even know if we would let them come anywhere _near_ our shores. Or if we would just kill them for their crimes.

"Yet," the chief continued "they still fought bravely for our cause. For _your_ families and friends! For _your_ home! And anyone who shows that kind of selflessness, is worthy of my trust. And I hope that they are now worthy of my village's trust as well."

-Crowd mummers in agreement-

"What?!" the old man yelled at the crowd "You've all got to be blooming joking! Just think of the amount of friends and family members that those Berserkers have killed! They don't deserve peace! They deserve _Death_!" he spat out

"I trust them." Hiccup said coolly as he looked at the old man "And you should too."

"Ha! See what's going on? Our very chief has sided with our enemies! This is why we should've never let a _runt_ become chief!"

"You! Will! Stand! Down!" a deep voice of authority bellowed across the hall "I've put up with you for too long Mildew! And if you don't shut up, right now, I will banish you off of this island under the charge of attempted rivalry towards the chief!"

Everyone was now looking at the speaker to find, to their amazement, that the speaker was indeed their chief. Hiccup.

"Now you can either leave independently," Hiccup continued "or you can have your butt served to you on a silver platter!"

"Why I've never…"

"Been spoken to that way?" Hiccup questioned "Well it's about time. Now, GET! OUT! OF! MY! SIGHT!"

"Bahh!" Mildew complained as he stormed out of the hall

"Now," Hiccup continued as he faced the crowd "anyone else want to argue about the treaty?"

Now maybe it was fright. Maybe because they were surprised. Or just maybe because of both. All of the villagers took a step backwards from the chief, and no one offered a single argument

"No one? Good." Hiccup said as he sat down with a heavy sigh and called upon the parchment that the treaty would be established upon. Which was signed by both parties immediately. Sealing the treaty in each other's blood

"Now." Hiccup said as he wiped off his bloody finger "The Berserkers are now friends of Berk. And anyone caught giving them problems, will answer to me. Now, go and be with your families and friends. Today is a day that we celebrate."

"Hold on." Leif said "I don't think that you'll want to be doing that."

"Why now?" Astrid asked

"Because Drago and Alvin are sailing for Dragon Island to capture more dragons as we speak. Their coming."

"Everyone!" Hiccup shouted "Prepare the ships for battle. We said for Dragon Island at dawn. If it all goes as planned, we should be able to format an ambush."

Hearing of the potential danger if Drago gained control of the dragons on Dragon Island, the villagers immediately rushed to the docks to do the chief's bidding and prepare for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hall, the dragons were having a debate of their own concerning the Skrills.

_**We can't let them live! **_One Nadder protested _**Not after they killed my rider!**_

_**Your rider wasn't killed by any of us**_one of the Skrills stated _**The one who killed your rider was killed by the Dark One's Flightmares**_

_**Don't care! **_Screeched the Nadder_**You were friends of his, and any friend of my riders murderer is an enemy of mine! **_

_**ENOUGH! **_The alpha screeched at the bickering dragons _**The Skrills are not to be harmed!**_

_**Rubbish! **_The Nadder screeched once again _**They deserve t-**_

_**No one deserves to die! **_Toothless countered _**And you will either be quiet, or you will be asked to leave. Do I make myself clear?**_

_**Yes alpha **_The Nadder stated as she moved away

_**Now if the savior can convince his people to accept the Berserkers. We will also accept the Skrills**__. _Toothless said to them

_**And if they don't? **_Cloudjumpper asked

_**Then we will be an example for our humans and accept the Skrills anyway.**_

_**But alpha...**_the Nadder spoke up again

_**My decision has been made! And as for you Nadder…LEAVE! NOW!**_

Seeing that Toothless was ready to banish him, he took off and flew into the forest to relax

_**Any other objections? **_Toothless asked which was responded with silence _**None? Good. Now go home. All of you.**_

As the dragons were dispersing, Silverwings landed in front of Toothless with a bow

_**Why do you always bow Silverwings? **_Toothless asked with a smirk

_**I-I thought…**_

_**-Laughs heartily-**_

_**He's just messin' with ya' **_Cloudjumpper told her with a nudge

_**Yes**_Toothless verified _**And I'm sorry if I confused you for a moment there. But, onto more pressing matters, how's your boy?**_

_**A little shaken up over this whole endeavor, especially from you screeching in his face. But at the moment, he's sleeping at home.**_

_**Good.**_Toothless said _**I-I mean…not good that he's stressed, but good that he's sleeping**_

_**Um, can I ask you two a question? **_Silverwings said to Toothless and Cloudjumpper

_**Yes?**_ They both said in unison

_**Um, I was wondering if you two knew of a way to be able to speak with your human. You know like…in an actual conversation?**_

_**What are you implying? **_Toothless asked

_**I'm implying that I wish to speak with my human like I speak amongst you**_

_**Silverwings? **_Cloudjumpper said in shock _**Are you saying what I think you're saying?**_

_**Yes.**_

-_**Sigh-Toothless? **_Cloudjumpper asked _**Help me out here**_

_**Silverwings.**_Toothless said _**Do you wish to do **_**this**_** to your boy?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Do you know the consequences of doing such a thing?**_

_**What consequences? **_Silverwings asked, suddenly getting nervous

_**What he means is, **_Cloudjumpper stated _**is that no one has ever performed that particular operation on a human before. And, quite frankly, I doubt that a human would be capable of surviving.**_

_**But we can do it with other dragons.**_Silverwings said _**Why wouldn't it work on a human as well?**_

_**Because we dragons are a lot stronger then our human counterparts.**_Toothless said _**And the operation, when done upon a dragon, takes a lot of energy and strength. Something that humans don't have enough of**_

_**Are you implying that my boy is week?! **_Silverwings screeched

_**Silverwings,**_Toothless said _**Your boy broke down crying in front of the entire village and Berserker army. No offence, but he is **_**not**_** mentally fit to have this operation done upon him. **_

_**What do you know? **_Silverwings said under her breath

_**Silverwings! **_Toothless exclaimed _**What you are implying may actually kill your boy! He probably wouldn't be able to survive the first step! You asked for our opinion, and we gave it. Do not attempt this Silverwings. For it might end in a disaster**_

_**Says who?!**_

_**I do. **_Toothless growled as he spread his wings in a threatening way _**Your alpha commands it. Do. Not. Attempt.**_

_**Very well.**_Silverwings said _**I shall now take my leave. **_And with that she flew off to her boy's house. Finding him still in his bed, sleeping soundly._**I can't tell you how much that I wish to speak with you **_she crooned at him as she curled up around his body and quickly fell asleep as well. Little did she know, that come this time tomorrow, she would be fretting for his life.

* * *

**Hey guess what! I just hear that "Drago Bludvist" in Latin means "Dragon Dictator"**

**Cool right?! Now I'm not sure if this is correct or not, but if it is…DreamWorks chose his name wisely XD '**

**Let me know it what I heard was right or wrong **

**Until next week! **

**This is Omegaman17, signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Fanfiction! I have returned! Hahahahaha! XD :D ;D**

**Now, I'm going to be bold and ask for you to NOT KILL ME *hides behind desk* I know that I promised that I would post a new chapter every Saturday, but I got sent out on a job for work, and I forgot my laptop! Silly me XD**

**Anyway…enjoy chapter 5! Warning! Bloody chapter and cliffhanger at end. *runs away and hides from mad people***

**Shoutouts:**

**Sarah and Bella: Of course Mildew still hates Hiccup and the dragons! I mean come on…it's Mildew for Thor's sake! XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: I know right! XD And I'm glad that you like Hiccup's **_**outburst**_** towards Mildew**

**Remember to review everybody! **

* * *

Chapter 5 Ambush gone wrong

"So this is Dragon Island." Leif said as he stepped off the ship with Eret behind him

"Yeah." Eret said gleefully "This is where most of the wild dragons live. A dragon trappers' paradise…"

"You were a trapper?"

"I was." Eret said softly "But then Hiccup found me and showed me what amazing and intelligent creatures dragons are. And, after a few more events, I found that it was terribly wrong to trap, and sometimes kill, dragons."

"So Hiccup changed your mind?" Lief asked in awe "I've heard that he tried to change Drago's mind, but it didn't work out."

"No it didn't." a voice said from above the two of them "In fact, it had the _exact _opposite outcome that I had hoped for."

"Chief." Eret said as Hiccup landed Toothless in front of them "We didn't mean to upset you."

"S'alright." Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless "Hey Gobber!"

"Yeah?" the said blacksmith questioned as he walked up with Toothless' independent tailfin under his arm "Ya' need this?"

"Good thinking Gobber." Hiccup responded as he detached Toothless' manual tailfin and saddle and replaced it with the other. "There ya' go bud." He told his cold-blooded companion "Now go and be the alpha."

With a snort of agreement, and a nudge towards Hiccup for luck, Toothless took off into the sky with a mighty roar that shook the waves and rattled the trees.

"Remarkable." Leif said as he watched all of the wild dragons on Dragon Island surround Toothless and swarm around the said Night Fury "He truly is the alpha."

"He definitely is." Hiccup said with a smile on his face "And with the dragons now under Toothless' protection and bidding, they'll help us when Drago gets here."

"Where do you want the troops at Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as he approached

"I want the catapults to go up on the front ridge here." Hiccup instructed "With 100 men manning them. The rest we split up into two groups, one going on either side of the valley. Make sure that the archers have a clean shot into the valley. Leif, you take your ships to the far end of the cove, and wait for Toothless' signal to seal off their escape from the island."

"Will do." both Fishlegs and Leif said in unison and departed to set up the ranks

"And where are you going to go Hiccup?" Gobber asked

"I'll be in the valley. I'll act as the bait to draw the enemy into the valley, and into the archer's sights. I might, and I say _might,_ take a few volunteers with me."

"And who are these volunteers?" Gobber asked

"Me, for one." another voice said as he landed next to the chief and his mentor "Go help Toothless Silverwings. I'll be fine."

-Nudges Sam's side out of reluctance-

"Hey look at me." Sam said as he stared into her eyes "I'll be fine. Remember my promise to you? I keep them from hurting you, and you keep them from hurting me. We've got each other's backs. Right?"

-Grunts reluctantly-

"Good. Now you need to get to Toothless."

"She's definitely one of a kind Sam." Gobber said as they watched Silverwings take off after Toothless and the other dragons

"That she is Gobber. That she is."

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as she walked up to him

"A-Astrid!" Hiccup stuttered "Hey Astrid. Hi Astrid."

"What is this that I'm hearing?"

"Bout what?" Hiccup asked

"That you're being the decoy. AGAIN!" she shouted "Why didn't you…"

"Think this through?" Hiccup interrupted "But I did Astrid! And I believe that this plan is _flawless_."

"Invite me." his wife told him with a smile

"What?"

"Why didn't you invite me?" she repeated

"I-I don't want you to get hurt." Hiccup said as he tried to reason

"Hiccup, if you're going to _willingly _put yourself in harm's way. I'm going to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure she's sure!" Tuffnut said as he walked up to them "And we're going to be with you too."

At the end of the next five minutes, Hiccup's decoy went from: Hiccup, to Astrid, to Ruff and Tuff, to Gobber, to Snotlout, to Valka, to Sam.

"Not what I had in mind…" Hiccup said to himself

"Get used to it Dragon Boy." Astrid told him "If you're going to die, I'm going to die alongside you."

"Thanks dear. That was encouraging."

"CHIEF! CHIEF!" a solder screamed as he ran up to him "Alvin's here!"

"Form ranks!" Hiccup yelled "Hold together!"

"Ah, Hiccup." Alvin said coolly as he stepped off of his ship "Long time no see."

"Really?" Hiccup asked "Cause I don't really remember you. Who are you again?"

"Shut up you little runt!" Alvin almost screamed "If it wasn't for Lord Bloodvist, I'd take this island now!"

"And what's stopping you?" Hiccup responded

"A game that he wants us to play." Alvin said with a sinister grin on his face "He wants me to fight one of your men, or it can be you, in single combat. The fight will be to the death, and the reward is all of the dragons on Dragon Island."

"And why would I agree to those terms?" Hiccup shouted back

"Because I know you 'iccup." Alvin said "I know that you will _willingly_ sacrifice your life for your people."

"Hiccup's not fighting you." Sam said as he stepped forward "I am."

-Laughs heartily-"You? The runt's newest member? I accept the challenge…whatever small it might be." Alvin said with an evil grin

"Sam," Hiccup said as he grabbed the Murkians shoulder "I can't let you do this."

"Too late." Sam said as he shook off Hiccup's hand and approached Alvin

"Let's get this over with." Sam said as he drew his sword and unfolded his shield

"Lets." Alvin said as he lunged at Sam with lightning speed whom parried perfectly and sent a powerful lunge towards Alvin's legs, which was also blocked by Alvin's shield

"That crest on your shield." Alvin said in the mist of swings "I've seen it before."

"You have." Sam growled as he lunged again "You attacked that island."

"Murk?" Alvin said in shock, mistakenly letting down his guard. Seeing his opening, Sam sent his spiked knee into Alvin's gut

"ARGH!" Alvin shouted in pain as he slammed his shield into Sam's helmet, dazing the Murkian "I thought we killed all of the able-bodied men of that island." he said as he sung again

"Not all of them." Sam said as he barely blocked Alvin's sword with his shield "You forgot about the heir."

"'The heir'." Alvin said in thought "Your Sam! I told my men to kill you!"

"Hate to disappoint you." Sam said as he sent a powerful swing towards Alvin's head which was dodged perfectly "But they failed."

"Well then." Alvin said as he sent a roundhouse kick into Sam's chin sending him sprawling onto the ground "I guess that I'll finish the job." And with that, Alvin plunged his sword strait into Sam's stomach, and continued to plunge it into him until the hilt of the sword was touching his bloody flesh. Pinning Sam to the ground.

"I hope you suffer." Sam managed to say before he started to cough up large amounts of blood

"No, You. Will. Suffer." Alvin said with a sinister laugh as he gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it back out of Sam in one fluent movement, earning an ear-splitting scream from the fallen warrior

"Bring up the beast!" Alvin shouted to his men as he stood over his recent prey, which was barely breathing, and laying in a sickening pool of blood

From behind Alvin, rose the largest dragon of them all.

The Black Bewilderbeast.

"Him again?" Snotlout said "Alright, where's Toothless?"

Right as Snotlout finished speaking, two black blurs sped through the sky, one went straight for Alvin, and the other went for the Bewilderbeast.

The Bewilderbeast, after seeing the Night Alpha, immediately bowed its head and slumped forward. Surrendering himself to Toothless' mercy.

"What are you doing?!" Alvin screamed as he saw the giant dragon slump away like a wounded kitten "Get back here and-"

Alvin was cut off when he was tackled by one of his men, who saw Silverwings coming straight for his chief, and tried to block his chief from the Night Furriness. Resulting in _him_ getting teared into shreds by Silverwings viscous fangs and claws.

"Retreat!" Alvin cried out as he watched Silverwings tear his solder to sheds

After Silverwings finished tearing the Outcast into so many pieces that you couldn't tell him apart from a human or a pile of mush. She immediately turned her attention to her boy, who was barely alive at that moment.

_**No, No, No! Sam! Y-You can't die on me! You can't! **_Silverwings screeched as she nudged his head

"S-Sil-Silverw-w-wings?" Sam said in a just barely audible tone before he passed out completely

_**NOOO!**_ Silverwings screeched again _**TOOTHLESS! SOMBODY! ENYBODY! HELP!**_

"Silverwings." Hiccup said to her as he approached with the others and placed a hand upon her snout "It'll be alright."

_**No it won't **_she crooned _**He's going to die because I wasn't there to save him**_

"We need to get him into some shelter." Valka said as he looked over Sam's wound

"There!" Gobber shouted "A cave!"

"Good a spot as any." Hiccup said "Gobber, you grab Sam. Snotlout, tell the troops that we are camping here tonight."

"Got it." The two of them said at the same time, and went off to do the very things that they were told to do.

Once in the cave, Valka set to removing Sam's armor and trying to stop the constant flow of blood that came from gabbing hole inside of him

"He's lost a lot of blood." she said "And he has internal bleeding. His right lung was slashed open, and it's filling with blood. He…he's not going to make it." she said as she stood up slowly "I'm sorry."

* * *

**There you go…**

**Bye! *runs for life* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! XD**

**Yeah, I felt guilty that I didn't keep my promise to ya all before, so I decided to write another chapter for ya all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Shoutouts:**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Yes I agree with you. Sam is brave and definitely STUPID! Ok, maybe not 'stupid'…more like…reckless **

**Sarah and Bella: oh no I'm quaking in my boots *gets shot at by plasma bolt* Whoa! Ok! Ok! I'm scared now! RUN FOR IT! MAD NIGHT FURY ON THE LOOSE! XD**

**The writer: oh be patent. The next chapter should be on…um…oh yeah! This IS next chapter! XD**

**Don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**F.Y.I**

_**Dragonese**_

Norse

* * *

Chapter 6 The operation

_**NO! **_Silverwings screeched as she ran over to her boy and curled herself around his body _**He's NOT going to die! You hear me?! He's not going to die! He CAN'T die! Not because of MY mistake!**_

_**Silverwings. **_Toothless said softly as he walked up to her _**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm going to do it Toothless. No matter what you say. I'm doing it now. **_She told the alpha as she looked at Sam's barely breathing, bloody body

_**What?! **_Toothless screeched _**I deliberately told you NOT to!**_

_**And if I don't. **_Silverwings said _**He will surly die.**_

_**Fine. **_Toothless said _**Cloudjumpper and I will keep the humans back. They might get frightened from the operation**_

_**Thank you. **_Silverwings said as she stood over her boy, bent her head down over his wound, and coughed up a small fire ball that she placed right inside of the wound.

"What is she doing?!" Hiccup screamed as the horrible smell of burning flesh filled the air

"We have to stop her!" Astrid said as she bolted towards Silverwings, only to be blocked by Toothless and Cloudjumpper

"They won't let us past!" she shouted

Meanwhile, Silverwings was extinguishing the fire ball in Sam's stomach, and smiling at the result of perfectly healed skin and organs. However, he still was struggling to breath, and needed more help.

_**What do I do now Toothless? **_Silverwings asked desperately

_**His heart. **_Toothless said _**You need to save his heart.**_

_**Right.**_ she responded as she took her claw, and ran it down Sam's chest. Opening up his chest, giving Silverwings full access to his heart. She then proceeded to cut his heart in half, and carefully pull out half of it.

She then took her claw up to _her_ chest, and made a similar cut upon herself, splitting her own heart in half, and placing the half she took out next to Sam's half that was still in his body.

_**My heart**_ she said _**to give yours strength. My pureness, to cleanse yours. May our pain be split. May our minds and souls be combined. You are now safe. No longer are you going to die. **_

When she finished speaking, she placed another fire ball into his chest to fuse the halves together.

_**Toothless?**_ _**Could you? **_she asked when she finished with Sam's chest

_**Of course. **_Toothless said as he approached Silverwings and placed his own fire ball into her chest, healing her fully

_**Thank you **_Silverwings said as she walked over to where she placed the half of Sam's heart and placed it into the fire that the Berkians made in the middle of the cave. One the half was destroyed, she walked back over to Sam's now breathing body, and laid down next to him

"Now that was…interesting…" Fishlegs said

"Aye. It was." Gobber agreed as Valka walked over to Sam to examine him

"H-he's almost perfectly healed!" she shouted to the others

"What?!" they all shouted as they ran over to see for themselves

"Whatever Silverwings did," Valka said "it saved him."

_**Of course it saved him. **_Silverwings said confidently

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep so I can wake up from thi-" Gobber said before he was interrupted by a massive screech.

Looking around, they found that it was Sam that was screeching loudly

_**AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! **_Sam screeched _**IT BURNS! **_

_**Oh gods hatchling. **_Silverwings cried as she hugged him _**It'll be ok. The pain will be over soon.**_

_**-Screeches again- IT HURTS!**_

_**I know Sam **_Silverwings said _**I feel the pain as well.**_

After a few more minutes of screeching, Sam finally fell into unconsciousness

"Um…Hiccup?" Fishlegs said "Was it just me, or did Sam just sound like a Night Fury just now?"

"He…did…" Hiccup agreed "But…h-h-how…?"

* * *

_Three hours later…_

_**Ugh…**_ crooned the said warrior _**What…happened?**_

"Sam?" Astrid said to the wounded man "Are you alright?"

_**I-I think so…**_ he grunted back _**Why do you ask?**_

"Sam." Hiccup said "You're sounding like a dragon."

_**WHAT! **_He screeched_** WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TALKING LIKE A DRAGON?! H-H-HOW IN THOR'S NAME AM I…?...**_

_**Hey. **_Silverwings crooned softly _**It's alright Sam. Relax.**_

_**-Screech-ARGH! SILVERWINGS! I-I UNDERSTOOD YOU! **_

_**-Sigh-I told you that he wasn't mentally capable of this. **_Toothless said

_**T-T-Toothless? **_Sam whimpered _**I can understand you too?**_

_**Well you are speaking our language **_Stormfly said

_**Sam. **_Silverwings said softly _**If you relax, you will be able to speak Norse again. **_

_**-Whimpers- I-I'm scared **_

_**I know. **_She told him _**I can feel your fear.**_

_**How? **_

_**I'll explain later, but right now, you need to speak to your friends. I'm afraid that they think that you're insane**_

"Sam?" Hiccup said cautiously "Are you alright?"

"I-I….th-think so." Sam managed to get out "I-I can understand the dragons…"

"Ha!" Snotlout exclaimed "He just wakes up from a fatal wound, and, whatever Silverwings did to him, and he's already cracking jokes. That's funny."

"No I can!" he insisted

"Then prove it!" Snotlout challenged

"Alright," Sam agreed "You take Hookfang outside and tell him something. Then Hookfang will tell me, and I'll tell the others."

"Deal." Snotlout said as he and Hookfang left that cave, soon to return quickly. Snotlout with a silly grin on his face "Alright Hookfang, tell Sam what I told you."

_**-Chuckles-Thank you for letting me embarrass my human again Sam **_Hookfang said

_**Not a problem. **_Sam replied _**Now what did he tell you?**_

_**He said that he wishes Astrid was his wife.**_

"Ha!" Sam laughed "Snotlout told Hookfang that he wishes that he married Astrid before Hiccup did."

"What?!" Astrid screamed

"Oh, um…Gotta' go!"

"Oh no you don't!" Astrid shouted as she threw a random rock at Snotlout's back, hitting him square between the shoulders

"Ow."

"Wait a minute," Sam said after a few minutes of laughing at Snotlout's misfortune "What did Silverwings do?"

_**I saved your life…my little hatchling. **_Silverwings crooned from behind him

"You saved my life?" Sam questioned as he turned around "H-How?"

_**I'll explain. **_Silverwings said _**But you should translate for your friend on what I am about to tell you**_

_**You see Sam, **_she began _**there is a legend, a tail that mothers and fathers would tell their hatchlings before nesting time. A story of ultimate bonding.  
The legend says that once, when the Night Furies and Stormcutters of old were the supreme alphas of the world, that there was peace throughout the dragon world. Thanks to the great Night and Cloud Alpha's, Niangu and Marinika, who's first and only purpose was to conserve peace by all means necessary. And the gods smiled upon them. So, they gave the two species of dragons a great gift. The ability to cure a loved-ones wounds, and/or sickness, by performing an operation that has henceforth been called, the Dragonheart. **_

_**You see, when a dragon performs this task with another dragon, they are then be bonded in both mind, body, free will, and spirit. On some cases, the two dragons would also gain additional strength from the other. **_

_**However, not all of the gods were happy about the Night Furies and Stormcutters getting this gift. The one who didn't agree, was Loki. Loki wanted the gift to be given to the Skrill instead of the other dragons. So, Loki stole the spell that gave the Night Furies and Stormcutters the gift, and gave it to the Skrills as well. Telling them that the Night Furies and Stormcutters were planning on overthrowing the world in war.**_

_**Confused, the Skrills waged a war upon the Night Furies and Stormcutters. The war went on for many centuries. And many dragons died during this bloodbath.**_

_**Finally, Odin was tired of the dragons feud, and banished all three of the species from ever becoming an alpha dragon again. And until one of them proved to be worthy of his blessing by showing both the dragon and human race how to live in harmony, neither species would become an alpha species again.**_

_**It was then that Odin gave the power of Alphamassy to the Bewilderbeasts and Red Deaths. And they have ruled ever since.**_

"So." Sam said once he finished repeating Silverwings story "Toothless gained Odin's blessing by helping Hiccup show everyone what dragons really are?"

_**Yes.**_ Silverwings responded _**And that is why Toothless is known throughout the archipelago. And the world beyond, as the Return of the Night Alphas**_

"Wow." Sam said in awe

"What's 'wow'?" Snotlout asked

"Toothless is famous throughout the world as the first Night Alpha in over 5000 years!"

_**Oh stop it. **_Toothless crooned as he 'blushed' _**I wouldn't say 'popular'…just….well known**_

_**He's a modest one, isn't he?**_ Sam crooned to Silverwings

_**I heard that.**_

_**I know you di-**_

"Um Sam…?..." Hiccup said "Your purring again."

_**Oh, **_-clears throat- Sorry guys."

"So, what now?" Ruffnut asked

"Well, with Sam being healed already, by means that we don't understand, I suppose that we could go home and prepare for Alvin and Drago's initial attack."

* * *

On the flight back to Berk, Sam was having a LOT of questions flash throughout his mind. And was having a hard time concentrating

_**Just ask away hatchling **_Silverwings said to him _**I can feel your questions that are rattling around in that clever head of yours' **_

_**You can read my thoughts?**_

_**No. **_she replied _**But I can feel the strain from thinking hard. So, ask me your questions. Does it involve the Dragonheart?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**What about it?**_

_**I-I was just trying to figure it out, that's all. I mean, if I hurt myself…does that mean that you are hurt too?**_

_**No, my little hatchling. **_Silverwings chuckled _**The pain is split in half. And with us dragons being much stronger than you humans…um, no offence**_

_**None taken**_

_**Ok, so with us being stronger, I don't really feel anything. Mabey a slight strain here and there, but not pain in any way.**_

_**But what about your lifespan? Don't dragons have a longer lifespan than humans do?**_

_**-Sigh-Yes, they do. **_

_**So, if I have a shorter lifespan than you…wouldn't that make you age faster?**_

_**In all honesty, I don't know really. I would assume, that either I age faster, or you will age slower. Mabey we might end up in the middle someplace. I don't know. You are the first human Dragonheart that has ever been attempted.**_

_**You mean that no one has ever done this before in the past?**_

_**No. **_Silverwings said _**And I'm proud to have my rider be the first.**_

_**Thanks girl. **_Sam purred with a smile _**I'm glad to be as well.**_

_**Now what do you say we go home? **_Silverwings asked _**It's getting late. And NO we are NOT going to go into the woods to throw knives into a tree!**_

_**But you saw me when I fought Alvin Silverwings! **_Sam protested _**I need to practice!**_

_**Now I may have healed you from your injuries, but your body still needs some rest. And that is what we are going to do…rest.**_

_**Hey. Now I thought that **_**I **_**was the driver**_

_**Do humans fly on their own? **_Silverwings asked with a sinister grin

_**No…**_ Sam said slowly _**DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME OFF! **_he screeched, causing everyone to look over at him with a puzzled look

"Oh, um, sorry. Silverwings said something."

_** -Laughs heartily-Oh Sam, **_she crooned/laughed _**You're no fun.**_

_**Really? **_Sam asked in a challenging tone _**Well then…catch me! **_and with that, he jumped off of Silverwings saddle and dove towards the sea

_**SAM! **_Silverwings screeched as she dove down after him

_**Catch me if you can! **_The new Dragonhearted man laughed

**When we get home! **Silverwings said as she swooped underneath Sam and caught him on her back _**You aren't allowed out for three days. Unless the enemies attack.**_

_**You can't ground me! **_Sam whimpered

_**Can and will. **_She responded as she slapped his face with her ear-flap

_**Ow! **_Sam roared _**What was that for?**_

_**For scaring me. **_she responded quietly _**And you deserved it**_

_**I'm sorry girl. **_Sam said as he hugged her neck from where he was sitting _**But I knew that you would catch me.**_

_**Just…don't do it again? Ok?**_

_**Alright. **_Sam agreed _**I promise **_and with that, he ended up falling fast asleep, head resting atop of Silverwings warm frill, and arms hanging loosely off to the sides of her neck

_**-Chuckles-I told you that you were tired**_

_**No…I'm…n-not…**_

_**Sleep Hatchling**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Good night my hatchling.**_

_**Good night Silverwings.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope I evaded any angry fanficionators. **

**Hmm… "Fanfictionators"…I like that! I'm going to use that in the future!**

**Please review, and as Silverwings said**

**Goodnight :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fanfiction! Are you excited for chapter 7? Huh? Are ya? Are ya? XD **

**Well, here ya go!**

**But first things first…**

**SHOUTOUTS GALORE **

**Silverwolvesarecool: Lovey. Just Lovey. XD **

**HiccupHaddockIII: OHHH! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! And YES Sam can speak dragon! Just wait to see what happens to him next ;)**

**Sarah and Bella: I'm glad that you enjoy Silverwings' and Sam's dialog. And to answer your question…well…you'll just have to read and find out XD**

* * *

**Warning! Slightly bloody chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Battle of the Wolves

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to see…nothing.

That's it.

Nothing.

_Why am I seeing darkness? _He thought to himself as he reached his hand out and touched a leathery substance. Now knowing where he was

"Silverwings." Sam said softly "Can you let me out?"

Complying, the said Night Fury gently let her rider out of her wings

"Ug…I had the _strangest_ dream last night girl." Sam said unto her "I dreamt that I was injured by Alvin, and that you saved my life, and then I could…could like…_speak dragon!? _I mean how crazy is that?!"

_**That hurts hatchling **_Silverwings warbled, much to his amazement, _**You think that what happened yesterday was a dream? A mere dream?!**_

"It wasn't a dream…?..."

_**No Sam. **_Silverwings growled _**And I'm disappointed in you. **_

"I-I'm sorry girl." Sam told her as he walked over to her "I didn't mean to offend you. I guess, that since it wasn't a dream, that my mind hasn't fully caught up with the events yet."

_**Why don't you try to speak in Dragonese again? **_His dragon asked him with big, needy, eyes.

_**L-L-Like this?**_

_**Exactly. **_Silverwings crooned as she nudged his face

_**Could we go into the village? **_

_**Mabey…not**_

_**Why? Oh yeah. I'm grounded for a week. Right?**_

_**That's right. Only, it's just for three days. Unless something happ-**_

_**Silverwings? Sam? **_A familiar voice came from the doorway _**Are you two home?**_

_**Happens. **_She finished with an eye role _**We're up here Night Alpha**_

'_**Night Alpha'? **_Sam warbled

_**That's what the dragons call me.**_ Toothless grunted as he walked up _**But I prefer to be called Toothless.**_

_**Were you in need of something Toothless? **_Silverwings asked

_**Yes. I want to talk to the two of you about your Dragonheart. Silverwings, have you explained the whole concept of being a Dragonheart?**_

_**What do you mean Toothless? **_Sam warbled

_**Has she explained how you became a Dragonheart? What she did to make you one? And what she hoped for the most with the outcome of the operation?**_

_**Are you implying that I gave Sam the Dragonheart because of what I asked you and Cloudjumpper of before?! **_Silverwings hissed

_**That is EXACTLY what I am implying. **_Toothless hissed back _**And I would like to know the truth of these actions**_

_**Hold up! **_Sam screeched _**What are you talking about?!**_

_**The fact that Silverwings desperately wanted to hold a conversation with you like we are now.**_

_**Is this true? **_Sam questioned as he looked Silverwings in the eyes _**Did you save me just to talk to me?**_

_**NO! No, no, no, Hatchling! **_Silverwings exclaimed as she pulled Sam into a 'hug' _**I will admit, that I did want to talk to you. And have wanted to for some time…but I didn't want it to be because of the circumstances of what it happened to be.**_

_**So if Sam wasn't injured…**_Toothless said _**You wouldn't've operated?**_

_**No. **_Silverwings said hesitantly _**Ok….Mabey. But I didn't want to do it until I was able to get Sam's approval on it. Which I couldn't figure out on how to tell him about it.**_

_**Fair enough. **_Toothless said _**And I apologize for the interrogation. But I would also like Sam to know what you did to him exactly. For him to become your Dragonheart.**_

_**Ok. **_Silverwings said _**Sam, you see that scar on your stomach and over your heart?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Well…the one on the stomach was caused by Alvin's sword that he wounded you with. And the one on your chest…**_ she said with her voice trailing off

_**What about it? **_Sam warbled

_**-Sigh-I made that one. **_Silverwings said with an ashamed look

_**Y-Y-ou did?! **_Sam screeched as he backed away

_**But look Hatchling. **_Toothless crooned _**Silverwings has the same kind of scar on her chest**_

_**Really? **_Sam questioned as Silverwings showed him her scar that was identical to his

_**You see hatchling…**_Silverwings continued _**The meaning of being a Dragonheart, is to share part of your heart with the other.**_

_**So…you mean…**_

_**Yes. **_Silverwings crooned with a smile _**You have half of my heart in your chest. And that is what binds us together in mind, soul, and spirit. **_

_**Ok…so if we're connected in both body and spirit…**_Sam said _**And the pain is split in half between the two, if I remember what you said properly, then…what would happen if one of us died before the other?**_

_**-Sigh-Do I need to answer that question?**_

_**Yes Silverwings. **_Toothless said _**You do.**_

_**Ok. **_She said preparing herself _**Sam, if you die before me, I will still live. On account that dragons are stronger than humans. However, if I die before you…**_

_**Then I will die because of it. **_Sam finished _**Good.**_

'_**Good'?! **_Silverwings screeched _**What do you mean 'good'?!**_

_**I mean good as in, if I die. You will survive.**_

_**Sam, **_Silverwings said softly _**Neither one of us are going to die separately. If we die…we die together.**_

"Hey Sam?" another voice rang out from the doorstep "Are you home?"

"Is that you Hiccup?" Sam called out

"Yeah. Have you seen Toothless? I can't find him anywhere."

"Um, yeah. He's up here with Silverwings and me."

"Hey there." Hiccup said as he approached the trio "How are you fellin'?"

"Good. Just a little restless."

_**And reckless **_Silverwings warbled to Toothless

"I heard that!" Sam said as he turned around to face the Night Furies

"What'd they say?" Hiccup asked in an interested tone

"They said that I was reckless. Which, I agree upon. However, Silverwings, if I wasn't reckless, I wouldn't be your Dragonheart at the moment."

_**A point…**_Toothless crooned _**Not a good one. But still a point**_

_**Not helping. **_Silverwings hissed gently

"Hey Sam," Hiccup said "I was wonderin' if you could help Toothless and I strategize the dragons and Vikings together. You know, since we have a translator now." he finished gesturing towards Sam

"Um, sure." Sam said, a little shocked by Hiccup's offer "What'd you say Toothless?"

_**Of course.**_

The next hour consisted of Hiccup and Toothless discussing clever strategies. From saving prisoners, to better ambushes then the last, to attacks in general.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" another voice cried from the doorway "Have you seen Hiccup?"

"We're up here Astrid!" Hiccup called out to his wife whom climbed the stairs hurriedly and ran up to her husband "The townspeople want an explanation of Dragon Island. They want to know why Sam's alive after his injury."

"Where are they now?" Hiccup asked

"In the Great Hall waiting for you. Gobber's got his hand full with 'em." His wife informed

"Let's go then. Sam?" Hiccup said as he stood up

"I would…but…" Sam responded as he gestured towards Silverwings "She won't let me leave the house."

_**-Sigh-Let's go Hatchling **_Silverwings said while shaking her head

_**Are you sure?**_

_**We're going to the Great Hall to take care of your friends, then we are coming STRAIT back.**_

"Understood." Sam answered "She's agreed for me to go and explain."

"So what are we doing here?" Astrid asked "You both know how patient Vikings are."

"Oh, right…." Hiccup said "We've gotta hurry!"

* * *

"Alright everybody calm down!" Hiccup cried out from his stand in front of the crowd of curious Vikings who didn't hear their chief over their discussions

"Hey!" Hiccup cried out louder "LISTEN UP!"

-Instant silence-

"Alright," started the chief "I understand that you are all wondering what the verdict on Sam the Murkian chief is."

-Mummers of agreement-

"Well, I think that the best way to explain, is to let Sam explain himself." Hiccup said as he stepped aside and gestured towards Sam

"Thank you Hiccup." Sam said as he rose and took the center of the Vikings attention "Now I bet that you are all shocked to see me here right now. In fact, I'm just as amazed as you to be here, and let alone speaking in front of you after my injuries during the last battle. And I guess the best way to explain, it to tell you of a legend."

And with that, Sam told the baffled villagers and soldiers of the Dragonheart legend and how Silverwings performed it onto himself. Saving his life.

"And I am forever in her debt." He finished

"Are you supposed to expect us to believe this?!" an old raspy voice cried out

"Isn't he the one who caused you trouble before?" Sam asked Hiccup under his breath

"You get used to it." Hiccup said as he stepped forward "Mildew, I expect you to accept the truth. Whereas I don't' fully understand the whole concept myself, I have accepted the story, as it is the most logical exclamation, and that we all witnessed the operation. And the fact that Sam was _unconscious _during this, and be able to explain this in full detail, tells me that he is indeed telling the truth."

_**He smells like a dead dragon Toothless. **_Silverwings crooned at her alpha

_**What was that Silverwings? **_Sam warbled to the amazement of the village as they saw Sam engage into conversation with the dragons

_**He smells like Nadder blood. Fresh too. About a day old. **_She responded with a snarl towards Mildew

"He's turned into a demon!" Mildew cried out "We must kill him! He is a danger to us all!"

_**He's really starting to get on my nerves **_Sam hissed before talking in Norse once again "No I am not a demon." he cried out "I just failed to mention, that due to being a Dragonheart, I now have the ability to speak to the dragons like I speak amongst you."

"Impossible!" Mildew cried out

"It's true." Snotlout piped in "We tested it, and what he said is true. Sam now has the ability to speak to the dragons."

"You're lying!"

"Well actually Mildew," Sam said coolly "Silverwings here just told me that she smells fresh dragon's blood on you. And I just asked the other dragons, and they all agree. Mildew, you have killed a dragon today haven't you?"

"Wha….? I…..? Ho…?..."

"Is this true?" Hiccup said in an angered tone

"No!" the man cried out "I didn't kill any of those horrible beasts today."

"What about yesterday?" Sam asked causing Mildew's face to pail

"How'd you…?..."

"Hiccup." Sam said cutting Mildew off "He's stuttering, and he just asked how I knew. He's just admitted his guilt."

"Gobber, Spitelout," Hiccup said as he gestured towards the old man "Arrest him. And put him in the dungeons for murdering a dragon."

"Fool!" Mildew cried out as he threw his knife at Hiccup. Seeing the blade sail through the air, Sam jumped forward and caught the hilt of the dagger just inches from Hiccup's face.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" Astrid cried out "And he better pray to the gods and back that Hiccup doesn't just execute you now!"

"You can't do nothin' to me!" Mildew cried out as an enraged Gobber approached him

"Try an' stop me." Gobber said as he raised his hook to clobber the man

"Hold up Gobber!" Sam cried out "I have a question for him."

"What?!" he spat out

"Where's the body?"

"There is none." Mildew said "The demon is in the woods. Once I was done with her, I left her there for the wolves to claim."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sam cried out "Silverwings! Do you think you can find her?"

_**Do dragons fly? **_She answered as she bent down _**Get on!**_

And with that, the two of them took off out of the doors and shot off towards the woods behind Mildew's house at a speed that would make even Toothless look slow

* * *

_**I smell her. This way. **_Silverwings said after they landed and led the way into the woods

After about thirty minutes of intense searching, each minute becoming more intense than the last, the duo heard the howls of the hungry wolves and the faint distress calls of the Nadder

_**This way! **_Sam screeched as he drew his sword and charged forward

_**Help! **_a soft cry could be heard as the wolves grew louder

_**We're coming! **_Sam screeched as he came into a clearing and saw a bloody female Nadder surrounded by a large amount of hungry wolves

"Hey wolves!" the Murkian chief cried out as he unfolded his shield and charged the pack

Seeing an easier pray, the wolves rushed towards Sam in a fury of snapping jaws and blared fangs

_**What are you doing hatchling?! **_Silverwings screeched as she saw Sam gorge too wolves in the stomach with the sharpened edge of his shield and swipe his sword through another wolf that tried to jump him

_**Just get the Nadder out of here! **_Sam screeched back as he caught another wolf on his sword's blade, running it through and making it fly off of the sword and into the path of another

_**He-he spoke Dragonese… **_the Nadder whimpered out of shock and amazement

_**He's my Dragonheart. **_Silverwings explained simply _**Now let's get you out of here. **_

_**The old man cut the tendons on my leg open. **_The Nadder said as she gestured towards her left leg joint

_**Get out! **_Sam screeched again as he sliced another wolf down _**These guys just don't give up!**_

_**Come, **_Silverwings said _**I'll carry you.**_

As she picked up the Nadder as gently as she could, Sam ran up to them with his sword and shield covered in blood from the wolves

_**How many of them are there?! **_He screeched as he did a frontflip over the dragons and drove his sword into another wolf _**I said it before, and I'll say it again. **_He hissed as he spun around and sliced down another wolf with his shield _**GET HER OUT OF HERE! NOW!**_

_**But w...w…what a...about y...y...yo...you? **_The Nadder stuttered due to her injuries

_**I'll meet up with you at Gothi's! **_He told them as he cut another down _**Where are all of these darn things coming from?! **_He cried again as more wolves came running out of the woods in another wave of angry fur and snapping fangs

_**I am not leaving without you Hatchling! **_Silverwings screeched at him

_**You are. And Will! GO!**_

Seeing that there was no reasoning with him, Silverwings took off and flew as fast as she could towards the healer's hut.

_**Please stay safe…**_She said to herself _**Oh, please shay safe…**_

_**Silverwings! **_Toothless screeched as he and Hiccup flew up next to her _**Where's Sam?**_

_**Fighting an arsenal of wolves about a mile from Raven's point! Please help him!**_

_**We're on our way! **_Toothless screeched as he quickly changed direction and flew at his top speed towards the battle that started to become louder and louder as he approached

_**Oh come on! **_Sam exclaimed as more wolves burst from the tree-line _**Don't you just give up?! **_He asked as he sliced another down

_**Sam! **_Toothless screeched as he saw the Murkian chief dodging biting jaws and slicing more and more wolves down

_**GET AWAY FROM MY LOVE'S DRAGONHEART! **_The alpha screeched as he shot a series of plasma bolts at the wolves that were still charging, sending them back into the woods in fright.

'_**My Love's'? **_Sam questioned as he turned around to face Toothless and Hiccup as they landed at the side of the clearing

_**Don't say a word about it to anyone Sam. **_Toothless hissed _**Or you'll end up like them. **_He finished by gesturing towards the many wolves that lay slain in the clearing

"Sam!" Hiccup cried out as he took in the sight before him "What happened?"

"Well, we found the Nadder, only to find her surrounded by these mutts. So I had Silverwings take her to Gothi's for treatment, while I fended off the wolves. I wasn't expecting there to be this many."

"There must be at least twenty dead wolves here!" Hiccup cried out

"Yep." Sam said popping the "p" "You want to help me burn them?"

"Sure. And gods do you stink!"

"Ahh. Sam said playfully "The lovely smell of wolf blood."

"You're crazy."

"No." Sam said with a smile "Just insane."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't' forget to review.**

**I was wonderin' what everyone's thoughts were on Toothless' dialog. Do I have him too high strung? To harsh? Or just right? **

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! How've ya been? Good? Good :) Are you excited about chapter 8?! Huh? Are ya'?**

**Well you all know what comes first….**

**I, Omegaman17, give you the shoutouts for the reviews on chapter 7! Enjoy**

**Silverwolvesarecool: *sings song* Revenge on Mildew! Revenge on Mildew! Hehe! Haha! Revenge on…did I just sing that out loud….?...**

**HiccupHaddockIII: thanks for the encouragement on Toothless! **

**Sarah and Bella: if you want to find out what happens to the Nadder….well you got'a keep reading! XD**

**Enjoy chapter 8! And I know that you all know how to review at the end**

***hint* **

***hint***

* * *

Chapter 8 New Faces

* * *

_**No! No! No! No! No! W-Why?!**_

_**Shhhhhh. It's alright. It'll be ok.**_

_**No it won't! It never will be again! What did I do to deserve such punishment from the gods?! Why am I not just dead?!**_

_**You're not being punished. **_Silverwings crooned as she gave the Nadder a 'hug' _**And I assure you that you will be fine**_

_**How can I be fine if I can't feel my wings?! **_

_**Shhhhhhhhh.**_

"Silverwings?"

_**SAM! **_Silverwings exclaimed as she released the Nadder and rushed over to her boy _**Oh Sam! My Hatchling! You're ok. You're ok.**_

_**That's right. **_Sam crooned as he hugged Silverwings' neck

_**Thank the gods that you….STINK! **_Silverwings cried as she broke the hug

'_**Thank the gods that I stink'? You're kidding right?**_

_**Hatchling! You smell like death all over you!**_

_**-Chuckles-That's exactly what Hiccup and Toothless said too. But enough of this, how's the Nadder?**_

_**Not good I'm afraid. That cursed human pig damaged her wings and legs badly.**_

_**Oh Thor…**_ Sam whimpered in shock _**C-Can I see her?**_

_**I think she'd like that. **_

As Sam and Silverwings walked over to the Nadder, Sam noticed that Eret and Miah were sitting off to the side. Miah had her arm in a sling, and her foot bandaged up heavily

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as he walked up and kneeled down in front of the little girl

"I fell down the well." She responded abruptly

"Really?" Sam questioned with a sparkle in his eyes "What were you doing in the well?"

"I was playing with a Terror, and he flew down there. We were playing tag. Only…I fell in because he was faster than me."

"Yeah they are…" Sam said as he tried to hold in his laughter "Are you all better now?"

"Yeah!" Miah exclaimed "They fixed my shoulder and my foot and even gave me a honey stick!"

"Well lucky you." Sam said still smiling "I bet your dad has his hands full with you, doesn't he?"

"Oh no." Eret laughed "She's nothing but a _perfect _little Valkyrie. Aren't you?"

"That's right! I'm my daddy's Valkyrie!" Miah giggled

"Well he's a lucky man." Sam responded with a wink "Very lucky indeed."

"What happened to you?" Miah asked as she pointed to the blood on Sam's armor

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sam said gently "Just know that this _isn't_ my blood."

"You can tell _me_ Chief Sam." Miah said proudly "I can handle it."

"Alright…" Sam said after he got a nod of approval from Eret "The Nadder over there was being attacked by a bunch of mean, hungry, horrible, huge, monterous, wolves."

When Sam finished, Miah was looking at him with eyes of fright and looked like she was about ready to cry

"But you know what?" Sam said in a quiet voice

"What?"

"Toothless over there, scared them all away for good." He told her

"How?"

"Only by shooting the most GINORMOUS plasma blast that anyone in the world has ever seen!"

_**Don't overdo it Hatchling. **_Toothless chuckled as he and Hiccup watched from the doorway

"Wow…." Miah said in awe as she looked at Toothless, who stroke a 'bodily pose' for the child

_**Who's overdoing it now? **_Sam laughed

_**Just following by example. **_Toothless laughed back

"Well I hope you heal soon." Sam said as he rose from his kneel in front of the child "I need to go and check on the Nadder."

"Can we go see too?" Miah asked with big, needy eyes

"If it's alright with your dad, I don't see why not."

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed happily "Cary me daddy! I wanna see!"

_**Hey there girl. **_Sam crooned as he walked up _**You alright?**_

_**My savior. **_The Nadder crooned when she saw Sam

_**Well I don't know about…**_

_**You saved my life. **_The Nadder said _**And I am forever grateful**_

_**Anyone else, in their right mind, would've done the same.**_

_**I still give you my thanks.**_

_**And I appreciate it. **_Sam crooned back _**How're you fellin'?**_

_**I-I….**_she whimpered as her voice trailed off _**I can't feel my wings. **_She said as she started to sob

_**Hey, hey, hey, **_Sam said as he gently wrapped his arms around her neck _**It'll be alright. It'll be alright.**_

_**Silverwings told me the same thing. **_She sobbed _**But I know that it won't! It never will be again.**_

_**I give you my word. **_Sam said as he pulled back from the hug and looked her right in the eye _**You will be ok. So what if you can't fly at the moment? It's not like it's….**_

_**Hatchling. **_Silverwings interrupted as she gave him a look as in 'don't continue with that comment'

_**I tell you what. **_Sam said _**Let me go and talk to the heelers that looked at you. Mabey they'll know what to do.**_

"How'd you do that?" Miah asked in awe as Sam walked up to them from the Nadder

"It's a long story." Sam said with a smile creeping on his face "But right now, I need to find Gothi, do you know where she is?"

-Thwack!-

_**Yeouch! **_Sam screeched as he placed a hand on his throbbing head and turned around to see Gothi standing there "What was that for?!"

Gothi just looked at the Murkian chief, as she shrugged her shoulders and started to write into the sand

"Do you know what she's saying Eret?" Sam asked as she tried to decipher the markings

"I think that she says that the Nadder's wings would go well with a spicy seasoning…"

-Thwack!-

"Offf!" Eret exclaimed "Oh, sorry, she says that she doesn't think that the Nadder will ever fly again."

_**What?! **_The Nadder screeched _**No! No! No! No! No! Why?! I-I-I need to fly! I'm a dragon! I-I-I-I have to….to…..t…o… **_she said as she started to sob all the more

"It's ok girl." Miah said as she placed her hand on the Nadder's snout "You can be my dragon."

_**W-What?**_

"Are you sure Miah?" Eret asked "You won't be able to fly her."

"Who said I wanted to fly?" she asked her adopted father "I love her just the way she is."

"Well then." Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked up from where they had been watching the whole time "Why don't you give her a name?"

"Hmmm…" Miah said in thought as she patted the Nadder's snout "I know! I'll call you Marikia."

_**What'd you say girl?**_ Sam asked

_**Yes. **_She crooned as she leaned into Miah's touch _**I will be her dragon. And she is now my hatchling.**_

"She likes her name Miah." Sam said with a smile "And she wants to be your dragon as well."

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed as she gave her a hug with her good arm "Now we have two dragons in the family!"

"That's right." Eret said as he placed her on top of Marikia's back "Now what'd you say we go home?"

"Ok." Miah said as she laid her head down onto her new dragon's neck and quickly fell asleep among the warm scales

"Just remember to change her bandages on her wings and legs regularly." Valka instructed "And she might need some herbs for the pain later on."

"Yes mam'." Eret said as the trio left the dragon/Viking hospital

"I didn't know that you were here mom." Hiccup said

"A Nadder is hurt badly, and you expect me to _not _be here?"

"True, true." Hiccup said "How's the hospital holding up?"

"It's good." Valka said "I think that this was a good idea of yours to have Hiccup. It's not too crowded, and we can care for both the dragons and the Vikings at the same location now."

"It'll be especially handy when Drago and Alvin attack."

"Let's hope that the attack isn't too large-scale."

"No pun intended?" Hiccup asked

-Chuckles-"No pun intended. Now don't you have a prisoner to interrogate?"

"I'm going to wait to do that until the Nadder can give us some more information on what Mildew did to her."

"And then there's the development of him trying to assassinate you in front of the village." Valka pointed out

"And he will pay for that. I assure you." Hiccup said

"HICCUP!"

"How come I _knew_ something else would happen today?" Hiccup said to no one in particular

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as he burst into the hospital "There's a shipwreck at Thor's beach!"

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he jumped onto Toothless "Then what are we doing here?" he continued as he held out a hand towards his mother to help her mount as well

"Let's go Silverwings." Sam said as he mounted her as well

_**But once we're done there…**_

_**I know, I know, I'm stuck at home.**_

_**You better believe it. **_

* * *

Once Fishlegs, Hiccup, Valka, and Sam landed on Thor's beach with their respected dragons, Hiccup drew Infernal and walked over to the wreck.

"Hello?" he called out as he stepped onto what used to be the main deck "Anyone here?"

"I'll check below deck." Sam said as he un-folded his shield and snapped out his serrated knife-hand

"Hello?" Sam said as he walked down below "Is there anyone that's not dead?"

"No." a dark voice said from behind Sam's back "But you will be."

And with that, the stranger charged Sam from behind and swung at him with a pike.

"Hiccup!" Sam cried out as he parried his assassin's blows "I've found a survivor. And he's not a friendly one!"

"We're coming!" Hiccup said as he and the other ran down to see Sam fighting a clocked man

_**GET AWAY FROM MY HATCHLING! **_Silverwings screeched as she barreled her way through the Vikings and shot a warning plasma bolt at the clocked character

"What the…" he said out of shock before Sam slammed his shield into his face, being careful not to cut him, and knocking him out

"Is it safe?" A small voice said from a corner of the boat

"Yes." Hiccup said "You can come out now."

"Please don't let the dragon hurt me…"

"She's not going to hurt you." Sam said "Come on out."

"Ok." The voice said as she walked out and revealed herself to the Vikings

"What's your name?" Valka asked as she took off her clock and gave it to the girl

"Rune." She answered "I'm Leif Ericson's daughter."

"Your father's in the great hall." Hiccup said "We'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Rune answered as she gave Sam a suspicious look when she saw the blood

_**She'd make a good mate for you Hatchling. **_Silverwings said once the rest of the party was top deck

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, **_Sam said _**I've only just seen the girl! I can't just…**_

_**And why not?**_

_**Because humans don't do it that way! We like to set up a relationship between each other first! Before we even THINK about doing….'that' **_

_**You humans are a strange breed **_

_**Well I could say the same about dragons.**_

_**What'd you mean?**_

_**Oh come on. **_Sam laughed _**I've seen the way you look at Toothless! **_

_**That is irrelevant and you know it.**_

_**Really?**_

_**No comment.**_

_**Come on girl. **_Sam laughed as he picked up the unconscious assailant _**Let's get him to the dungeons**_

* * *

**And there ya' go! **

**Just an F.Y.I. **

**I've posted a pole on my profile that I would like you all to vote on which one-shot I should do first. It'll be a big help if you could. **

**That's all for now. And chapter 9 should be on soon….I say 'soon' because I have no idea when it will be done…yeah…**

**Later! **

**Omegaman17**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry everyone! But I was attacked by a pack of Speed Stingers! They prevented me from…**

**Hiccup- Yeah right. *whispers* He just suffers from intense Writers Block**

**Me- I do not! **

**Hiccup- An angry pack of Speed Stingers prevented you from updating….really?**

**Me- O_O Ya' know what? I'm going to do the shoutouts if you don't mind**

**Hiccup- Be my guest**

**Me- *sigh* Alright…so…Shoutouts!**

**Silverwolvesarecool/HiccupHaddockIII: Silverwings definitely has spunk…I'll give ye' that XD**

**Sarah and Bella: So many questions! So little answers! Why is the sky blue? Why does Bucket have a bucket on his head? We will never know the answers XD**

**The Writer: You have returned! And I'm glad that you are enjoying this just as much as I am writing it**

**Me- Hiccup would you like to do the honors?**

**Hiccup- Of course Mr. Omega. Enjoy chapter 9 everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 9 A new enemy

"Let me out of here you insolent fools!" Mildew cried out "I need to feed me Fungus! He-he he'll die if I don't!"

"Quiet you." one of the Berserker guards said as he banged the base of his spear against the cell

"For once." the other man said from his cell across from Mildew's "I agree with the guard."

"Hey!" the guard said "No wise cracks out-a you!"

"Says the man who has the prince of Berserk locked in a cell." The clocked man said slyly

"What was that?" the guard questioned

"I said," The man stated with a sly grin on his face "'The prince of Berserk.'"

"I heard what ye' said!" the guard shouted "And I know that prince Brant was killed by Drago when we first started to turn on them."

"So little do you know." The clocked man quipped as he threw back his hood and showed his face to the guard

Though a little rough around the edges, the man whom claimed to be Brant had deep hazel eyes, short dirty-blond hair with a small amount of stubble forming around his chin and jawline. Three distinguishing scares ran down the left side of his face, leaving the three permanent marks resembling that of Dagur the Deranged's. The man's posture just screamed: "Warrior!" With his broad shoulders and chest, powerful arms and legs, and strong back muscles that rippled whenever he took a step.

"The only thing that is keeping me from killing you now," the man said "is that I need your help to get out of here."

"Brant!" the guard exclaimed once he saw that it was indeed Leif's son "L-Let me get you out of there." He responded as he fumbled with the keys and unlocked Brant's cell

"Thank you…." Brant said as he gestured to the guard with one of his hands. His other behind his back

"Velkin." The guard responded "Name's 'Velkin'."

"Well then 'Velkin'," Brant said with a sinister smile "You know what you are?"

"Um…no. Not really…"

"A traitor for betraying the trust that my father bestowed upon you to keep me in my cell." Brant said as he removed his hand from behind his back, revealing his spoon that he was granted to use for the prisoner's daily meals, sharpened to a menacing tip. "And I hate traitors." Brant finished as he plunged the utensil into Velkin's throat before Velkin had a chance to react. Causing a fountain of blood to spray out of Velkin with every pulse "Goodbye Velkin." Brant said deviously as he jerked the once harmless utensil further into his victim's throat causing a sickening crunch to be heard as he broke through the spinal cord, putting the man out of his misery.

"Aww." Brant said sarcastically "No twitching? Disappointing." He finished as he picked up Velkin's spear and proceeded to leave the Berkian prison

"Wait!" Mildew cried out "Take me with you! I could be a valuable resource to you. I know this island inside and out. I can help you escape."

"'Escape'?" Brant questioned as he spun on his heals to face the old man "Who said that I wanted to escape? I've come here to kill. Or die trying. And I'd be dammed if I teamed up with a ragged old coot like you! Now shut up or I see how nice this spear looks sticking out of your stomach." Turning on his heals again, Brant snuck out and made it into the forest to prepare himself for his assassination. "Soon, oh great Dragon Conqueror…soon you shall die."

* * *

_**Can we please go into town? **_Sam warbled

_**Not until you don't stink. **_Silverwings clicked _**I don't want my hatchling stinking up the village.**_

_**Gee, thanks. **_Sam crooned as he removed his breastplate _**Just what I always wanted…a dragon mother.**_

**-Smack!-**

_**Hey! **_Sam screeched as he fell onto the floor

_**I don't know what you humans think about your mothers…but I will not tolerate you back talking yours! **_Silverwings growled

_**I-I'm sorry girl, **_Sam said _**It was just a joke, I didn't mean any harm with it. Forgive me?**_

_**Of course I forgive you. **_Silverwings replied _**Now I want you to get yourself clean. Or it's going to be hard to remove all of that blood from yourself **_

_**I sort-a like to red-ish complexion that it gives my skin. **_Sam quipped as he continued to remove his armor _**Aren't you going to go outside? **_Sam warbled in a nervous question

_**Why?**_

_**I don't really feel like 'exposing myself' fully to anyone. Dragon or human. **_Sam said with the same amount of nervousness as before

_**What do you mean by 'expo-'…**_Silverwings asked until she realized what her boy meant _**Oh…..um…...yeah…..I'll be...….ok. **_She stuttered as she left the abode and laid down outside the door

About ten minutes later, Sam came out of the house in a simple brown tunic and blue pants. The tunic had a leather strap around the waist, and his sword hanged off to the left.

_**Ready to go? **_Sam asked his loyal companion

_**Where are we goin' again? **_Silverwings warbled as she bowed for her boy to mount

_**We need to get Mildew from the dungeons. It's time for his trial. **_

_**Why must you humans just sit around and argue about a punishment for that pig?! **_Silverwings growled _**He hurt a Nadder, to the point of costing her ability to fly. And he tried to assassinate your alpha. What more do they need?**_

_**Let's just do our job and take him to the Hall. **_Sam replied with a smile _**And I don't think that they will object if he has a few…'mishaps' along the way**_

As they neared the dungeons, Silverwings caught a whiff of fresh blood, and death

_**Hatchling. **_Silverwings warbled _**You did get all of the blood off of you correct?**_

_**Yes. **_Sam replied _**Why do you ask?**_

_**I smell death…**_

_**It's called a dungeon my dear dragon. **_Sam said _**They usually smell like that**_

_**True. **_The dragon replied _**But not this fresh.**_

_**Come on girl. **_Sam said once they were above their destination _**Take us in. We need to get Mildew. We're runnin' late.**_

As the duo entered the main hall of the dungeon where Mildew was being kept, Sam noticed that the guard wasn't at his post. _Typical Berserker _he thought as he dismounted and walked in front of Silverwings and headed down the rest of the hall

"Velkin?" Sam cried out "Where are ya' man?!"

"Help!" a raspy voice cried out from the end of the hall "Get help!"

"Silverwings!" Sam yelled as he gestured for her to follow as they both ran down the rest of the hall to see one of the cells open, and a freshly killed Velkin inside

"That man killed him." Mildew said from his prison bars "And threatened to kill me too if I didn't keep quiet!"

"Then why in Odin's name are you not?" Sam spat out as he readdressed the fallen guard "Silverwings? Get some more guards down here."

_**HEY!**_ She screeched _**GET YOURSELVES OVER HERE! MY HATCHLING NEEDS YOUR HELP!**_

"Not what I had in mind." Sam said quietly as he winced at the sound of her screech as it echoed down the way

_**Well it got their attention didn't it? **_Silverwings quipped as two other guards came running down the hall with weapons drawn

"Sound the alarm." Sam told them "A prisoner's escaped."

* * *

"And who was commanding that vessel?" Leif asked his captain

"Meirkin. Sir." Was his reply

"Send for him." Leif instructed "I wish to-" As he was speaking, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Valka entered in followed by a nervous Rune.

"Ahem. Right away sir." The captain said as he cleared his throat and left the hall

"Rune?" Leif questioned silently "W-What…?...You're….Why are you…?...

"Oh Daddy!" Rune cried out as she ran into his arms "They've got her! They took her!"

"Who dear? Who?" Leif questioned as he hugged her back and laid a reassuring hand on the back of her head

"Lord Bloodvist! He and Alvin attacked Berserk. And they took her away."

"Who was taken Rune?" Leif said as he broke the hug and looked her strait in the eyes "Who?"

"Mom." She whispered amidst the tears that ran down her face "Brant betrayed us to him. Said we were what was pulling him down. Brant's teamed up with Lord Bloodvist now."

"How did you get here?"

"Alvin gave Brant the mission to use me as a bargaining chip to get you to side with Drago again. Please father! If you don't….they'll kill mom."

"Where is Brant?"

"Sam took him to the dungeons." Hiccup said as he stepped forward

"Then we go to the dungeons and have a talk with Brant." Leif said "Get him to tell us where your mother is being held so we can send a rescue party."

"CHIEF!" a guard cried as he burst into the Great Hall

"Yes?" both Hiccup and Leif said in unison

"The clocked prisoner! He's escaped!"


	10. Chapter 10

***Best Gru impersonation* Hello everybody! **

***you woop and scream in excitement***

**Alright…settle down…Settle Down!...ok. Now you are all probably wondering why I haven't posted in a while. And some of you made it a big deal. But I was going through some tough times with the family. And am I upset…?...NO! I am not…a little, but! Thanks to my good virtual friend, Beyondtheclouds777, I am doing a lot better now. **

**And so! Without further ado….**

**Shoutouts!**

**Silverwolvesarecool: No nonsense? Silverwings? Are ye' insane?...no wait….I'm insane. XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: I'm glad that you liked my author's note in the last chapter. And I hope that this one makes you smile as well :)**

**Now I know that more of you read the chapter than just those two! And I am going to have to ask to do something…..REVIEW AT THE END! Please? Oh please? Oh please? Oh please? XD**

**please?**

* * *

Chapter 10 When Arrows Fly

"You five go west. You five go east." Sam instructed the Berkian and Berserker soldiers "You five go south, and the rest will go north with me. Silverwings, you lead the dragon from above and provide an aerial search of the area."

_**You got it hatchling. **_Silverwings responded as she and the other dragons took to the skies

"Remember!" Sam shouted out as they all started to disperse "The prisoner is to be considered armed and dangerous! We meet back here at sunset!"

"Sam!" Hiccup called out as he and Toothless landed in front of the Merkian leader with Lief and Rune on Toothless' back behind Hiccup

"The prisoner escaped." Sam said as he walked up to the group

"That prisoner is my son." Lief said as he dismounted Toothless and helped Rune do the same "And according to Rune here, he's after Haddock."

_**Why must everyone want my Hiccup dead? **_Toothless warbled sadly as he nudged his rider _**I mean…couldn't they go after someone **__**else**__** for a while…Is that so hard to ask….?...**_

"So maybe we should set up a trap." Hiccup said as he placed a reassuring hand on Toothless' snout "I'll be the bait."

_**WHAT?! **_Toothless screeched _**NO! I…I FORBID IT! NEVER is when you will EVER be the bait ever again! NEVER!**_

"Whoa bud." Hiccup said "What's wrong?"

"He said that he forbids you from being the bait again." Sam informed him with a chuckle

"Well what other choice do we ha-"Hiccup said only to be stopped in mid-sentence by an arrow striking his right shoulder, knocking the man down with a thump

_**HICCUP! **_Toothless screeched as he positioned himself over his rider's body, in order to take any more harm that might come their way

"Toothless! Get him to the healers! Lief and Rune, come with me! The rest of you secure the area!" Sam shouted as he drew his sword and bolted into the forest with Lief and Rune in close pursuit. _We should've set up a signal!_ Sam thought, mentally slapping himself for letting that slip his mind "We're on to you!" he cried out as he lept over a log and continued his run into the forest

"But I am gone!" the prisoner yelled back "Free! Like a Lief in the breeze!"

"Leaf…." Sam said quietly before, out of the corner of his eye, spotted a figure aiming a crossbow at Lief "Leaf….Lief!" Sam shouted now realizing the prisoner's play on words "Lief! Get Down!" Sam shouted again as he tackled Lief just as the arrow was released.

It all happened so quickly. Lief heard Sam yelling at him to get down, then the next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the ground. Looking up, he saw Sam's figure crumble to the forest floor with an arrow protruding from his stomach "Kid!" Lief shouted as he rushed over to the man who saved his life

"Don't….call…..me…..'k-kid'…" Sam said shakily "You…need to st—t—op him before he...re-rech-reaches the coast."

"Rune!" Lief cried out as he drew his sword "Get him back to the healers. Quickly!"

Not wanting to argue with her father, Rune just gave him a nod and walked over to Sam with reluctance.

_**Silverwings! **_Sam screeched out as he placed his hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding

"Now I'm going to tell you this once, and only once." Rune said as she knelt down next to Sam "Don't screech. It'll only make the wound worse."

_**Hatchling! **_Silverwings screeched from above _**Where are you?**_

_**We're down here! **_Sam warbled back as Silverwings landed in front of the two young Vikings and quickly walked over

_**What….happened? **_She asked once she smelt the blood that reeked in the air….but it wasn't just blood…it was _her dragonheart's _blood

"The prisoner shot me." Sam informed her as he gestured to the arrow that protruded from his gut

_**I can see that.**_ Silverwings answered once she convinced herself that he wasn't still bleeding

"Rune?" Sam said "Can you help me get over to Silverwings? We could ride her to get to the healers faster."

"Um, sure." Rune answered when she saw Silverwings give what looked like a smirk to the two of them, followed by a wink towards Sam, who, in turn, growled at the dragon like he was talking to it

"Why are you growling?" Rune asked Sam with a look of bewilderment on her face

"She said something inappropriate." Sam said coolly "And I would appreciate it if she didn't do it again."

"We need to get you to the healers fast." Rune said, now thinking that Sam had lost so much blood, that he was going delusional

_**See? **_Silverwings crooned as she bent down for the two humans to mount _**She cares about you. **_

_**She's just caring because I'm hurt. **_Sam hissed _**And she is not my mate!**_

_**Could've fooled me. **_Silverwings quipped, much to her rider's dismay

"Stop it!" Rune shouted at Sam "Are you trying to aggravate the already aggravated dragon?"

"No." Sam said with a smile as he looked at Silverwings "She's just aggravating me."

_**Shut up and get ready to- **_Silverwings said before she stopped speaking when she felt a warm and sticky drop land on the back of her neck _**Are you bleeding?! **_She warbled

"That usually happens when you get shot by an arrow." Sam answered "Didn't you smell the blood?"

_**I did…but…I didn't think that you were still…..I'm sorry Hatchling….I'm so sorry…I**_

_**Silverwings? **_Sam warbled close to her ear _**I forgive you. Now lets just get to the healers.**_

"I said that that was enough!" Rune said "Stop growling, purring, and everything else! You're just making the dragon more upset than she already is!"

"I think that I better explain…" Sam said as he turned his head around to see Rune on Silverwings behind him

"You better."

* * *

By the time they reached the healers hut (by walking, much to Sam's dismay) Sam had filled Rune in on the Dragonheart story, and how he became one.

"You can get your father to verify my story." Sam said as they approached the hut

"I will." Rune said as she dismounted "But we need to get you some help." And with that, she ran into the hut to get someone to help her carry Sam inside

_**She is a nice girl Sam. **_Silverwings warbled as they watched the girl disappear behind the door

_**She is….**_Sam warbled back _**But as a friend. Not a mate.**_

_**Not yet. **_Silverwings said with another wink which resulted in an eye-role from Sam

"Quick!" Rune shouted as she exited the hut with Valka's assistant behind her "He's bleeding badly."

"Come." The young healer said as she helped Sam dismount "Lean on me. I'll help you stand."

"Thanks." Sam said as he put his weight against the healer's side and staggered into the hut with Rune and Silverwings following close behind.

"Sam!" Hiccup cried out when he saw the man being partially drug across the room to an empty bed role "Mom!" Hiccup said addressing Valka who what finishing up tying his sling "Help Sam."

"I will." Valka responded "After I finish with you."

"Mom." Hiccup said gently "Turn around and look at him."

Turning around, Valka almost dropped her gauze that she was using on Hiccup "Sweet Mother of Thor!" she cried "Lay him down! Get him some pain killers! Get fresh bandages! STAT!"

"It's not as bad as it could be." Sam said as Valka kneeled beside him

"Right." Valka said as she surveyed the wound "The pains split."

"Yeah." Sam answered

_**Silverwings? **_Toothless warbled as he walked over to the Night Furriness _**Are you alright?**_

_**When my boy is ok, I'll be ok. **_Silverwings warbled back at him

_**Did they find the prisoner? **_Toothless asked

_**Not suuuuure. **_Silverwings answered with a hiss that was shared by both dragonhearts when the arrow was removed _**But when they do, I'm going to rip out his throat.**_

_**Take it easy Silverwings. **_Toothless said as he nudged the side of her head, he didn't know why, but just seemed like the right thing to do at the time

_**Oh Toothless! **_Silverwings whimpered as she basically threw herself into his strong embrace _**I'm scared. I can feel the stain of his body. He feels like he's slipping away. I…I can't lose him too…..I can't…**_

_**Hey, hey, **_Toothless warbled as he nudged her again and pointed at Sam who was getting stitched up _**It looks to me that he's doing just fine.**_

_**You're right! **_Silverwings warbled as her face lit up into a gummy smile _**He is ok. So I'm ok. Thank you Toothless **_she said as she reached out and gave Toothless a quick lick on the snout, suddenly realizing what she had just done _**Oh gods! **_She said _**I am so sorry, I didn't…I….um….**_she stuttered awkwardly

_**No, no…**_Toothless said as he cleared his throat, thankful for his black scales that hid his blush _**Don't worry about it. **_

_**Um, I should um, go and check on Sam…**_ Silverwings said as she awkwardly backed away and made her way over to her boy

_**Yeah…**_Toothless said as he watched her go _I wonder what she really thinks about me…_ he thought as he looked over to see Hiccup talking with his mate, and obviously loosing whatever argument that they were in

* * *

"Brant!" Lief cried as he chased after his son "Stop! Let's just talk about this!"

"Gotta' catch me first!" Brant yelled back as he continued his sprint for the coast

Arriving at the shore, Lief was now able to get a good look at Brant. "You're not my son." Lief said as he took a stance, ready for whatever this mystery man had in store for him

"No?" the man said with a chuckle

"No." Lief answered with a cold bite in his voice "My son was a burnet."

"But I am someone else that you used to hold dear…" the man said as he turned around to face Lief

Lief thought that he was seeing a ghost…and he was not prepared to fight a ghost

"Hello Lief." The man said coolly "Remember me?"

"Markus?" Lief said in awe, fright, and bewilderment all mixed into one "But I watched you die during our last battle with the Outcasts!"

"Yes," the man, who was obviously Lief's dead comrade "Convincing wasn't it? Alvin and I had that planed for a long time to see it you would change from your ways and return to Lord Bludvits army."

"I will never fight alongside that tyrant again!" Lief shouted as he prepared to charge his new-refound enemy

"Very well," Markus said with a wave of his hand

Lifting his sword high, Lief was about to charge when something heavy smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out instantly

"Put him in the ship." Markus said as he walked towards the forest "I'm sure that Drago would want to speak with him."

"What about you?" the Outcast soldier asked as Markus entered the treeline

"I have some un-finished business to take care of."

* * *

**Ha Ha! Another plot twist! XD **

**I love plot twits! Almost as much as Beyondtheclouds777 loves cliffhangers! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry yet again for it being so long since my last update on this story, but I don't really have time to hunker down and write much at the moment. DON'T GET ME WRONG! I'M NOT LEAVIG! I'm just saying why I've been a little slow lately.**

**So, without further ado:  
Shoutouts!**

**AlphaOmega4eva: I love HTTYD too! But you already knew that…. ;)**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Well you reviewed late….I updated late…..we evened each other out XD**

**Now I know that more than these two read that last chapter (story stats are great XD )**

**And I know they ye' know how to review…..so…**

**You know what I'm going to say don't you? :D **

**Review?**

**Review.**

**Friendly warning! TAKE HEED TO THIS! This chapter has a semi-gruesome torture sceane in it…just so ya know. I know some peeps don't like to read those. Didn't want to offend anyone.**

**So enjoy! Review! And let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 11 The Torture Chamber

* * *

_**Some dragons listen to their riders…**_ Sam warbled to Silverwings as he again relaxed into his bed after another (failed) attempt to get up

_**And some Dragonhearts listen to their counterparts. **_Silverwings warbled back with a smile as she laid her head on Sam's legs to prevent any future attempts

_**But I can't just lay here and do nothing! **_Sam barked at her _**I need to help with the village! Prepare the soldiers! Set up defenses! I have a lesson with Gobber this evening! **_Sam warbled again, trying to form excuses. _**I'm tired of doing nothing! **_Sam said starting to screech out of frustration _**It's because I did nothing that I am here, and my family and friends are dead! I won't fail again! **_Sam screeched as he started to thrash his body in attempt to free himself from Silverwings' weight

_**HATCHLING! **_Silverwings screeched _**You're going to re-open your wound! Now SIT STILL!**_

_**I failed my family…**_Sam whispered as he laid his head down, yet again _**And I won't fail again…**_

_**You didn't fail them Hatchling. **_Silverwings crooned as her eyes met Sam's, who scoffed and looked away _**Hey, look at me. **_She said as she lifted her head from Sam's legs, and crawled half-way into his bed. Lying down next to Sam, gently placing her leg on Sam's chest, careful to avoid the arrow wound _**I said look at me.**_ Silverwings repeated as she lifted Sam's chin with her tail, so he was now staring her with intense sorrow in his eyes, and if you looked just right, you could see a tear forming in his eye. _**You didn't fail them…**_

_**If I didn't fail them, **_Sam warbled softly _**Then why are they dead? And me alive? **_

_**You didn't fail them Hatchling. **_Silverwings warbled gently as she nudged Sam's head _**If anything, **_she continued _**You are making them proud.**_

_**My father would not be proud of me. **_Sam whispered in a barley audible tone that even Silverwings had a hard time hearing

_**What are you talking about? **_Silverwings questioned with slight shock of her boys denial of his father's blessing _**Of course he would be-**_

_**He hated war. **_Sam said, interrupting Silverwings who looked at him with confused, yet gentle blue eyes

_**Well, most people hate war Hatchling. **_Silverwings said as she continued to gaze upon her human hatchling

_**Yes…**_Sam said as he turned his head away again causing Silverwings to assume it was in order to hide the tears that threatened to come down _**But Father had a law. No violence on the island of Murk. Or you will be disowned and banished from the island. **_Sam said as his warbles and grunts started to become quieter and quieter _**Same went for any Murkian fighting in any war outside of Murk. My father would not be proud of me…**_Sam said as a single tear ran down his cheek _**If anything…He would be ashamed.**_

_**Oh, Hatchling…**_Silverwings warbled as she nudged her muzzle into the crease of Sam's neck, exhaling softly, letting Sam know that she was there, and never going to leave.

_**I failed…**_Sam warbled as he started to cry _**And I failed miserably. **_

Silverwings could feel her riders distress at this time. Feeling his guilt, his self-blame, and even Sam's self-rage towards himself.

_**I need to see Hiccup…**_Sam said as he tried to rise from the bed, yet again. But was held down by Silverwings leg that was still on his chest, with enough weight to hold Sam down, but not enough to cause discomfort.

_**Why? **_Silverwings warbled. She could feel the strain of his thinking, mixed in with his self-rage, and she was starting to worry about her boy. Even more so than she was already.

_**I need to talk to him about my status as Chief of Murk. **_Sam said as he tried to gently push Silverwings' leg off of his chest, which Silverwings abided by after seeing her boys seriousness in what he said

_**What about your status Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled as Sam stood up

_**I have decided that I will no longer be chief…**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hiccup shouted when Sam told him at the council meeting that day "What do you mean you're not going to be Chief of Murk anymore?"

"I mean," Sam said calmly "that I have no people anymore. For all of the children are now Berkian citizens. And I wouldn't have it any other way. But I don't wish to be chief anymore because I have dishonored my father's teachings. And by doing so, I don't deserve the status of chief."

"Then kneel." Hiccup said as he grabbed a ceremonial sword that was sitting close to the Great Table. Complying, and slightly confused, Sam kneeled in front of Hiccup and the village elders. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of Berk, have heard your plea, and decide to grant that wish." Hiccup said as he approached Sam "Even though I wonder where I get the authority to do so…" he whispered under his breath "But instead of Chief…" Hiccup continued as he placed the tip of the sword on Sam's left shoulder "I make you Lord." Hiccup said as he slowly swung the sword over Sam's head and touched his right shoulder. "Rise." Hiccup told the dumbfounded Murkian "By the witness of the council. I now proclaim you Lord of Murk. My head in Dragon Translations."

"Hiccup…I…." Sam said, trying to protest but was interrupted when Gobber cried out in joyous proclamation

"ODIN'S BLESSING ON LORD MURK!" Gobber shouted, raising his mead mug high for emphasis

"ODIN BLESS LORD MURK!" The rest of the council shouted as they also lifted their mugs high and toasted to Sam's promotion

"Thank you…." Sam said slowly as he nodded to the council members "But if you will excuse me…." And with that, Sam hurriedly left the Hall and ran for the woods.

"You sure about this Hiccup?" Valka asked her son after Sam left

"I am. Yes." Hiccup replied as he sat back down from returning the sword to its designated area "He just needs some time to reflect on this. Silverwings will help him, I'm sure."

"HADDOCK!" Rune shouted as she ran into the hall after Sam left "Where's my father?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Hiccup asked as he stood

"Oh, no…" Rune gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock "I was hoping it was a mistake…"

"What's a mistake?" Hiccup asked now just a few feet from the scared girl "What happened?"

"Drago" Rune stuttered as she handed Hiccup a piece of parchment. Looking over it, the parchment read:

Dear Haddock,

Since you were not killed by my little assassination attempt, I will be capturing the next person that happens through these woods. And they will be sent to Drago's fortress to be tortured until they die.

You're only hope is to come into the forest yourself, and become Drago's archery target.

Or I will be grabbing the next person from Berk that comes by.

You have been warned,

Drago's Assassin.

"Oh no…." Hiccup said as he looked out the doors of the Great Hall with a look of dread on his face "Sam…"

* * *

_**HATCHLING!**_ Silverwings cried out as she soared above the forest looking for her boy. She had heard from Toothless, that Sam ran off into the woods after Hiccup made him Lord of Murk, whatever that means. _**HATCHLING! **_She cried out again. She could _feel _her Dragonhearts' emotional turmoil, and could tell that she was close. _**Please Hatchling… **_Silverwings whispered _**Give me something that tells me where you are…**_

_**YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **_A loud screech cried out from the middle of the forest, followed close by a loud crack like a tree just fell. Causing birds and terrors in the area to flee.

_**Hatchling? **_Silverwings whimpered as she zoned in on the screech and dived towards the clearing where she saw her boy punching a large tree with such force that the tree was shaking and dropping pine cones with every strike that Sam made. Silverwings was shocked, for the size of the tree was very large, and it would take a full grown and rampaging Rumblehorn to knock it over. Let alone make it shake dangerously. As she slowly approached Sam, Silverwings noted another tree, of the same size laying on the ground. With its bark torn off in an area that was slightly smeared in red. Her eyes went wide at her discovery. That loud crack that she heard was probably this tree falling over. And the stripped bark told her that it had been punched down, much like Sam was attempting to do to the one he was currently punching. _**Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled again as she gazed upon her boy who was sending a rapid burst of punches into the tree, his arms and hands were blurs, and his face was twisted into a scowl of self-hatred. _** Hatchling? **_Silverwings repeated when Sam either didn't hear her, or didn't register Silverwings' concern that etched her voice. But instead of looking at her, Sam threw another powerful fist into the tree, causing a loud crack to be heard. Silverwings was in awe as she watched Sam walk away from the still standing tree, with an angry scowl and bloody knuckles. Turning back towards the tree, Sam ran up to the tree with a shout of pure fury. When he neared the tree, Sam threw out his right foot, catching the trunk of the tree and reversing his momentum causing him to do a back-flip into the air. While he was still in mid-air, he lashed out with his right leg again in a powerful melee kick that hit the tree with pinpoint accuracy where the small crack that Sam had formed with his fists resided. Causing the tree to pop and snap loudly as Sam went into a reverse tumble as he hit the ground and bounced back up onto his fee a safe distance from the tree, as it continued to pop and groan as it leaned to its side and crashed to the ground, causing the ground in the clearing to shake and scaring more terrors away.

_**Hatchling…**_Silverwings repeated again out of awe of her Dragonhearts' rage. _**A full grown Rumblehorn wouldn't've been able to do that…**_

_**I'm no Rumblehorn. **_Sam answered back as he sat down on the stump of the tree that he just knocked down and placed his head in his bloody hands. In an attempt to hide the tears that threatened to fall. _**But a pathetic man instead…**_

_**Whoa now, **_Silverwings said as she walked over to Sam and nudged his shoulder _**Who told you that you were pathetic? Tell me who so I can have my way with them **_Silverwings growled softly as she rubbed her head against Sam's back in a reassuring manner

_**Have your way with me then. **_Sam said as he subconsciously leaned into Silverwings _**I called myself 'pathetic'. **_

_**Why would you call yourself pathetic Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled as she opened her wings, inviting the man into her embrace. Which Sam went into. He would never tell anyone, but he liked the feeling of security that came with being wrapped up in Silverwings embrace _**You're not pathetic hatchling, **_Silverwings said as she gently licked Sam's head _**But you are special…Very special.**_

_**I don't feel special…**_Sam whimpered as he leaned into Silverwings more, as if he was trying to become invisible to the world, and all of his worries would fade away.

"Well isn't this nice?" a harsh voice said from the shadows around the clearing "A broken man snuggling up into his dumb dragon….so touching."

_**Hatchling. **_Silverwings said as she released Sam from her wings and turned to face the new foe _**Don't trust him **_Silverwings growled as she crouched low and heard Sam's sword scrape against it's scabbard, indicating the blade being drawn

_**I don't plan on trusting him. **_Sam growled back as he glared daggers at the man in the shadows "Who and what are you doing here?" Sam growled again as he pointed the tip of his sword at the man

"Oh, where are my manners?" the man answered as he stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing "My name is Markus. And as far as what I am doing here, I'm here to assassinate Haddock. But seeing that it was you who prevented me from killing him, how's that arrow wound feeling by the way?" Markus said with a smug grin "I guess that as much as I wish to see you in the form of a Blood Eagle," he continued "I will be willing to bet that Drago would like to see you. But since it was also you who also stole his Night Fury, I don't think that he will mind you two dead."

"You touch her…" Sam snarled in a dark way that made even Silverwings cringe "You. Die."

"Perhaps…" Markus said, unfazed "But we all die eventually." He continued as he quickly clenched his fist and released his fist just as quickly

_**WATCH IT!**_ Sam screeched when he saw Markus' hand signal and ten heavily armed soldiers charged Sam and Silverwings from all sides "NOT TODAY!" Sam yelled as he dove into one of the soldiers, cleaving his sword through that man's chest and killing him instantly

"Leave the fool! Kill the dragon!" Markus cried out to his men as they lashed out with whips at Silverwings, wrapping her legs together and causing her to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

_**GET AWAY FROM HER!**_ Sam screeched as he charged the soldiers again and lopped off one of their heads before turning to the next and slicing that man down.

"Knock out the dragon!" Markus cried out as he rushed Sam with his own sword drawn which Sam parried and advanced out of rage as one of the soldiers landed his heavy club onto Silverwings head. Knocking Silverwings out cold and causing Sam to recoil in pain.

"Their connected!" Markus cried out as he connected his hilt with Sam's chin, knocking him out as well "Take them to the ship!" he shouted to the soldiers as he gazed upon the duo that was sprawled out on the ground "Drago will want to see this…"

* * *

Cold….

That's it…..

Cold….

That's the only thought that passed through Sam's mind when he came conscious. And looked around trying to assess where he was. His hands were chained to the wall. Stretching them out, with similar chains around his ankles that stretched out his legs. He was face up against the wall, with his shirt off so the cold stone felt _really_ cold against his skin.

"He's awake…" a harsh voice said from behind Sam whom he recognized immediately

"Alvin." Sam snarled as he pulled on his chains in a desperate attempt to relax his arms

"It's strange that you're alive." Sam heard Alvin say before Sam heard something like small chains scraping against a table "I was positive that you were dead on Dragon Island."

"My dragon had other ideas." Sam spat out as he tried to get a look at what Alvin had in his hands.

"Your dragon." Alvin said in fake-thought "Markus told us that the two of you felt the same pain. Is this true?"

When Sam offered no answer, Alvin striked Sam's back with the chains causing Sam to yell in pain as they stripped off skin that tore due to his limbs being stretched out "I say again." Alvin said before his struck Sam a second time "Is the pain split?"

"No….Comment." Sam hissed as Alvin brought the chain down on Sam's back again, and again. Until Sam's back was covered in bloody cuts and tattered skin. Bits of skin hanging off his body in places where the chain went in deeper than other areas.

"You're strong for a Murkian…" Sam heard Alvin say as he put the chain back down on the table "But even the strongest men brake eventually." Alvin's voice said again as Sam heard what sounded like a pot being picked up off the table as well

"Is that what you tell Hiccup?" Sam questioned, still trying to rely on his wits. However small they may be at the moment

Alvin didn't answer, instead he placed a handful of whatever was in the pot strait on Sam's wounds, causing Sam to scream loudly in pain. "Don't mention that name if you want to live another day, scum." Alvin hissed in Sam's ear as he placed another handful of whatever horrible item that he had on Sam's back

"Ok…" Sam said with a small, weak smile "Hiccup."

"You asked for it." Alvin said as Sam heard him step back and toss the rest of the contents of the pot onto Sam's back, covering it quickly. Resulting in a blood-curling scream from Sam as his back burned from whatever torture that Alvin was doing "Ready for more?" Alvin asked as Sam heard the scraping of metal on the floor

"Let's see," Sam said stopping Alvin cold "So far, you've cut open my back with a chain, and made it burn. So whatever you have in store for me next must be equally pathetic." Sam finished as he felt a small amount of heat close to his right shoulder blade.

"You're loss" Alvin chuckled as he touched Sam's skin with the hot metal, carving deep into Sam's skin creating a sealed scar as he ran the tip of the red-hot sword in a pattern down Sam's shoulder blade "My gain."

"ENOUGH!" A new, and equally dark, voice cried out as Alvin finished his design on Sam and removed the metal from Sam's skin "We need him alive for the experiments." The new voice continued "And that does not mean to kill him on the first torture session!"

"Yes, Lord Drago." Alvin said as Sam heard shuffling of feet and the close of a door

"Now." The new voice said which Sam assumed was Drago "I've heard a lot about you, Murkian." Sam heard Drago say as Drago approached Sam slowly "That you are somehow connected to that night fury."

"Yeah," Sam said "It's called a friend, ya' know? Oh wait!" Sam said "You don't! Cause no one would want to be friends with an ugly troll like you!"

"Why you little…" Drago said as he lashed out with his hand and grabbed part of Sam's flesh that was hanging off his back pulled. Causing Sam to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming again. He wasn't going to give Drago that pleasure "I know this hurts." Drago said as he twisted the flesh that he was holding causing Sam to whimper, but not scream "You were screaming before…" Drago said as Sam heard another sound like someone else walking over followed by another sound like the pitcher being lifted off the table "And you will scream now." Drago finished as the other man poured the contents of the pitcher into Sam's back where he was holding the flesh from his body and started to massage it into his flesh causing a biting sensation like his flesh was being drug across glass shavings.

_**SSSSSIIIIIIILLLLLLVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRWWWWWWIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSS!**_ Sam screeched loudly as Drago and continued his 'treatment' on Sam. Stopping when he ran out of whatever he was using.

"Guards!" Sam heard Drago shout as the pitcher was placed back on the table followed by a shuffle of feet and the door being thrown open "Take the prisoner to the Fury's cell. Let them wallow in their failure together."

"Yes Lord Drago!" two new voices said, which Sam assumed were the guards, before he heard more footsteps coming his way, as well as the jingling of the keys as they unshackled Sam and drug him out of the Torture Chamber and into the hall of Drago's fortress. They drug Sam's bloody body past many soldiers who looked upon Sam with hatred and resentment, until they saw his disfigured back. Causing most of them to look on Sam with respect or pity. Respect for someone who could go through that and still be alive, and pity for having to go through that much pain.

"When will we do the next experiment?" the other man who was with Drago asked

"At dawn, we test the dragon." Drago answered as he fingered the skin sheers "And we figure out just how they are connected."

* * *

"Hey Night Fury!" one of the guards that were dragging Sam shouted when they neared Silverwings' cell "We brought you supper!" And with that, they opened the cell door, and tossed the broken man inside at Silverwings' feet

_**HATCHLING!**_ Silverwings cried out as she hurried to Sam's side and addressed the damage. Seeing that it was indeed great

"They even salted the meat for you." One of the guards that brought Sam back said causing Silverwings to look up and see that they were still standing in the cell door, with the door still open.

"Salt?" Sam whispered as his face cringed up in pain

"I know I like my meat sal-"one of the guards said before Silverwings sprang up at the guards and bit the one's arm off

"GET THAT CLOSED!" the one that was now missing a limb screamed as he grabbed his now stub and cried out in pain as the other kicked Silverwings in the head and closed and locked the cell quickly and then lead his comrade from the prison cells.

_**I don't like salt on my meat. **_Silverwings said darkly _**But fresh from the body.**_

_**You would…**_Sam warbled with a pained chuckle causing Silverwings to turn around and rush to her boy again

_**Oh Gods Hatchling…**_Silverwings said as she started to lick Sam's wounds in order to wash the salt away and clean the wound _**I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry…**_

_**S…s…Silverwings…**_Sam whispered as he turned his head slightly to try and gaze Silverwings in the eyes _**If anything, I'm worried about you…If I'm this hurt…than y…you're in pain t…t..to.**_

_**No Hatchling. **_Silverwings said with a smile, knowing her boy could be in serious amounts of pain, and he would still worry about the others around him._** If anything, all I feel is a slight tingling on my back. I had just originally thought that it was my muscles spasmin', but from what I see now….I'm sorry I didn't think that you were in pain Hatchling. I'm so, so sorry. **_Silverwings said as she continued to lick Sam's wounds

_**It's ok Silverwings.**_ Sam said as he tried to take a deep breath _**Actually, they don't hurt as bad as they did. I guess that's one of the benefits of having a Night Fury companion and friend.**_

_**I guess so…**_ Silverwings said as she continued to clean her hatchlings wounds. When she was finished cleaning the wounds, Silverwings hacked up large spit balls and coated Sam's back in it heavily

_**Ah, Silverwings…**_ Sam said with protest as Silverwings laid down next to him and draped her wing over him

_**What? **_She asked _**Night Fury saliva has perfect healing qualities. And in order to heal what happened to your back, you needed a good lathering. I would've done it to Toothless as well if those tables were turned.**_

_**Really? **_Sam whispered as he tried to move closer to Silverwings. Which Silverwings saw and gently pulled Sam close to her side, still covering him with her wing.

_**Really. **_Silverwings responded with a smile _**But you need to rest. I'll keep anyone from getting to you I promise. **_

_**Thanks girl….**_Sam whispered as he quickly dosed off and fell into a peaceful sleep

_**My privilege. **_Silverwings whispered back as she turned her head back towards the cell door _**No one is going to touch you again…**_

* * *

**Well'p there ya go! **

**And I got something else for ye' to do for all those who haven't yet. **

**I have a poll on my profile for some ideas that I have for future HTTYD crossover stories that I was toying with. Would like to know which one ye' would like me to do first. **

**As of right now…the poll readings are:**

**The Purge: 28%; Aliens VS. Berk: 21%; Chinese Demons: 21%; Berk gets Frizzled: 14%; Talking Wolves: 7%; and, Name's MacGyver: 7%**

**The more voters on this the merrier! **

**Thanks guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

***Cowers under table* Please, oh please, oh please don't kill me…..**

***you all raise pitchforks and shovels in protest* **

**OK OK OK ALRIGHT! *puts up hands* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a…..while :) But I've been running around like a headless chicken…UGH! Why did I do that?! *Facepalms* that's an image I'll never get out of my brain! BLECH! **

**I got to make a shoutout to all of those who have voted in my poll! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *tosses you your favorite candy***

**The poll will be left up for a little while longer however. But the results, as of now, are:  
**

**The Purge: 29%**

**Chinese Demons: 23%**

**Aliens VS. Berk: 17%**

**Berk get's Frizzled: 17%**

**Talking Wolves: 5%**

**Name's MacGyver: 5%**

**So far…Star Wars and HTTYD has been in the lead from day one! *whispers* I should probably start working on a few chapters for that on then! XD **

**Enjoy Chapter 12! And as a fair warning….It's called "Nightmares" for a reason…..possible character death…..just so ye' know….**

* * *

Chapter 12 Nightmares

_**They have him….**_Silverwings warbled nervously as she paced back and forth in her cage _**I can feel the pain that they were doing to him…..but where is he now? **_

About an hour prior to Silverwings pacing, Drago's men had come again for Sam while the two of them were sleeping. Silverwings tried to prevent them from getting to her hatchling, but Sam told her that it would be alright and let the guards drag him out of the dungeon since he was still too weak to stand. A short while after, Silverwings felt a slight tingling sensation go down her spine from behind her wing joints to her hips.

After, it felt like someone was stoking her scales on her back. But with too much force, and causing a slight discomfort to her. _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HATCHLING?! **_Silverwings screeched, knowing that the weird feelings were due to whatever torture that they were doing to Sam. Not long after she screeched, she heard the faint cry of what sounded like Sam screaming in agony. Then she felt it. It felt like someone had hit the back of her ribs that was connected to her spine with a heavy club. Followed by another, and another, until what felt like each rib had been hit by the spine. Silverwings was now experiencing a slight throbbing pain coming from her ribs. _**If I feel actual pain…..**_Silverwings warbled, but stopped short, not wanting to finish that thought.

Her fears were confirmed, however when she felt a sharp pain in the whole left side of her body where she felt her ribs getting hit. It felt like they were being pulled up and to the outer side of her body. The picture of Sam with his ribs sticking out from his sides haunted Silverwings during this. _**I'm so sorry Hatchling…**_She whispered as she felt the same thing on her right side, followed by a scream from her boy. He was screaming her name. He was calling for her. Naturally, Silverwings charged the cell door, ramming her head into it. But it didn't budge. Unleashing plasma blast after plasma blast until she was spent, the most she did was dent the metal. Now she was desperate. Then she felt something like someone spreading burrs against an open wound all over her back. Now she was frantic. Clawing at the bars in hopes that her shear aggressiveness would break the door down. But she couldn't get to him. The bars on the cage were made to keep dragons inside. Even a rampaging, angry night fury. Collapsing to the floor, she did what dragons rarely do….she cried. And searing hot tears of agony and pain spilled down her cheeks and causing the floor sizzled when they hit the stone. Resulting in indentations to form from where the tears fell.

After a few more minutes. Silverwings felt something strange. Like someone was fingering her lungs. It was odd. When the fingering subsided, she felt something else. Like something vanished from inside her. Her soul suddenly felt very empty, and her heart felt weak, and heavy.

_**What are they doing? **_Silverwings warbled as she continued to pace back and forth. Worry and fear ever present in her mind. The pain had stopped shortly after she felt empty. And she didn't know what to think of that. For the pain stopped almost instantly. But was followed by the intense emptiness that she now felt in her soul.

"Hey dragon." One of the guards said as he leaned up against the cell bars. It was the same guard that she bit the arm off of. "Drago wanted you to have this." He then gestured to the guards that were standing behind him with a cart. On top of the cart was something strange that was covered in a thick sheet that blocked the smell. But the cart smelled like blood and death. "If you attack us, you will die." The guard threatened as he opened the door and the others pushed the cart inside and left quickly. Making sure that the door was secure when they exited.

"Enjoy your present." The one-armed guard said with a dark laugh as they left down the hall.

Curiosity now getting the better of her, Silverwings walked up to the cart, grabbed the corner of the sheet in her maul, and uncovered whatever they had on it. And, to her horror, it was Sam. Dead. Lying down on his stomach with his eyes wide open and glassed over. A look of intense pain plastered on his face. Completely lifeless. Silverwings' gaze raised from his face to his back, which frightened her even more. His back was ripped open. His ribs and skin were at an angle from his body, and there was thread that was attached from the ribs to what looked to be his lungs. That were also stretched up and out to what looked like a bloody pair of wings.

Wings…she now realized what they had done to her boy. They killed him in the worse way possible…the

_**The Blood Eagle**_**.** She heard a voice say from the side of the cell. A voice that she thought she would never hear again _**You left him to die in the most horrifying ways known to dragons and humans alike. And you called him your Dragonheart**_.

_**Father? **_Silverwings warbled as a pitch-black night fury came out of nowhere and appeared in the corner of the cell and stared at Silverwings with disappointment, and anger in his eyes

_**Shut it Neigia! **_Her father shouted, scolding her _**I won't hear your excuses! You wasted your Dragonheart! On what? A PUNY HUMAN?! It was his kin that killed your mother and siblings! You know that! YOU. WERE. THERE! **_

_**I know….**_Silverwings, now Neigia, whispered _**But this boy was different. H-He saved my life. I owed him a blood debt! **_

_**And you apparently failed to repay that debt. **_Her father said with a snarl _**A total of three times I wager. And in so doing, you became a disgrace to the Dark Ones. You have branded your families name in dishonor, and shame. **_Neigia's father continued as he walked around her and stopped over Sam _**There is only one way for me to re-gain that honor. **_He continued as his gaze lowered from Sam's face, to the bloody display of organs and flesh _**And that is for you to feast on this human. Devour him and reclaim your Dragonheart. Then. And only then. Will I call you my hatchling once more.**_

_**Father, please….. **_Neigia pleaded, crouching low to the ground in respect _**Don't make me. I could never do that to him. H-He deserves a warrior's burial. Not to be devoured for self-gain.**_

_**If you don't. **_Neigia's father said as he looked again at the bloody body in front of him _**Than I will. And we will leave this place and you will once again take your place at my side as Protectors of Dragons. **_

_**I can't let you….**_ Neigia said as she stood and draped one of her wings over Sam's dead body in order to shield him from her father's blood-thirsty glare. _**I love him. More than you can imagine. **_

_**And does this…'boy'…return your love? **_Her father asked in an aggravated way. Saying the word 'boy' like it was a poison on his lips. When Silverwings didn't answer, her father looked deep into her eyes, and searched her soul _**You don't know. Do you? Well then. Why don't we ask him?**_

_**What? **_Silverwings said before she heard a cough come from behind her. Turning around, she found Sam staring up at her with eyes that weren't glazed over, but instead, they were red with rage. His face was whiter than ash, and his face was twisted into a snarl.

"You!" Sam yelled as he glared daggers at Silverwings "You left me to die! You stayed in here and hid in the corner like the coward you are!"

_**Hatchling….please…**_

"NO! You left me! You don't care for me….YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!"

_**No…**_Silverwings whispered _**that's not true…**_

"It is true!" Sam yelled again "And you know what else is true? I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED ME! I HATE YOU SILVERWINGS!"

"SILVERWINGS!"

"SILVERWINGS!"

"Silverwings…"

"Silverwings wake up."

Silverwings woke up with a scream as she leapt to her feet, throwing Sam from her embrace, causing him to exclaim in pain as he landed on his back, and role to his side and into a slight fetal position as he looked upon Silverwings with eyes full of kindness and worry.

_**Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled as she crouched low in a cowering position. _**I-I-Is that you?**_

_**Yeah….**_Sam responded _**What happened? You alright?**_

_**I-I don't know…**_Silverwings whimpered as she backed away from Sam _**I-I….**_

_**Look at me. **_Sam said as he placed his hand in-front of him and used it to slowly crawl towards Silverwings, who backed up further causing Sam to stop and stare at Silverwings with sad and confused eyes. _**I need you to tell me. Look me in the eyes, and tell me what happened. **_

When Silverwings finally met Sam's gaze, after what seemed like hours, she found that his eyes weren't that of one of anger, but one of kindness. His face wasn't a snarl, but a compassionate smile. _**What happened?**_ Sam warbled again, as soft and gently as he could _**Was it a nightmare? **_

_**Yes…**_Silverwings whispered softly as she looked away from Sam and stared at the wall like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

_**Silverwings? **_Sam whispered by her ear. Had she been staring at the wall that long that she didn't notice Sam crawl forward? _**You comfort me when I have nightmares, **_Sam warbled as he placed a weak hand on her snout and looked into her eyes _**Let me return the favor. **_And with that he placed his forehead on hers and gently stroked the sides of her neck and under her chin. _**I love you girl.**_ Sam whispered as he tried to comfort Silverwings. Only, hearing Sam say that, only made Silverwings do what she thought she did earlier. And she cried. She sobbed, pushing her snout into Sam's stomach, and wailing bitterly.

_**Hush now.**_ Sam warbled gently as he scratched Silverwings chin and tightened his weak grip on her frill in hopes of a firm hug. _**It'll be alright. We'll be out of here soon.**_

_**I'm so sorry….**_Silverwings warbled as she continued to sob into Sam. Luckily, the tears still had yet to come, and she hoped her boy wouldn't get singed by the tears of acid.

'_**Sorry'? **_Sam warbled with a gentle chuckle _**You have nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault that we're here anyway. So, in a way, I should be saying 'sorry' to you.**_

_**DON'T LEAVE ME!**_ Silverwings wailed as she pushed her head around Sam's waist, so Sam was now by her upper neck and her head was snaked around his side. _**Don't leave me! **_She cried again as her body shook as more sobs raked her body.

_**I won't leave you Silverwings.**_ Sam said as he heard faint sizzling sounds coming from behind his back _**Not now….not ever. **_

_**Don't go! **_Silverwings wailed again as she wrapped her head around Sam's back tighter, causing a slight discomfort for Sam, but he dismissed it immediately. Silverwings was more important right now.

_**Hush now…**_Sam whispered as her stroked her scales _**You know what I used to do for my little sister when she had nightmares? **_Sam asked as he laid his head on her flank and continued to stroke her scales in a soothing matter

_**What? **_Silverwings warbled as the sizzling continued to sound from behind Sam's back

_**I used to sing her a lullaby. Could I, I don't know, sing it to you? **_Sam asked awkwardly. The thought of his sister that was murdered brought back thoughts of anger and hate towards Drago and Alvin, but he pushed those aside. They weren't important right now. Silverwings was.

_**Yes…**_Silverwings answered just as awkwardly _**Please. **_

_**Ok. **_Sam said with a smile as he cleared his throat and began to sing

_***There'll be days your  
heart don't wanna beat  
And you pray more than you breath  
And you just wanna fall to pieces.**_

_**And nights, those 2 AM calls,  
Where dreams become walls  
And you just need a break,**_

_**Break on me!  
Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me!**_

_**Put your head in my chest,  
Let me help you forget  
When your heart needs to break,  
Just break on me**_

Hearing her hatchling sing to her, put Silverwings over the edge as she sobbed all the more. Pushing herself into Sam like he would just vanish, never to be seen again

_**There'll be times**_

Sam continued, as he stoked her scales in patterns, and held her close

_**when someone you know  
Becomes someone you knew**_

_**But you'd do anything to change it  
And words you wanna take back  
But you know you can't**_

_**When the page just won't turn  
And it still hurts**_

_**Break on me!  
Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me!**_

_**Put your head in my chest,  
Let me help you forget  
When your heart needs to break,  
Just break on me**_

As Sam continued to sing, Silverwings dream was replaying in her mind, her disapproving father, Sam's figure in a Blood Eagle. She just wanted to forget it. She wanted to live like it never happened

_**Oh, when you need somebody  
When you need  
somebody right now**_

_**You're where I'll be**_

_**Break on me!  
Shatter like glass  
Come apart in my hands  
Take as long as it takes, girl  
Break on me!**_

_**Put your head in my chest,  
Let me help you forget  
When your heart needs to break  
Just break on me**_

Silverwings, drawn in by Sam's singing, was able to relax in her hatchlings embrace as he continued to sing

_**Break on me.**_

Pulling Silverwings closer, Sam wrapped his weak arms around Silverwings' neck as his deep baritone voice resonated throughout the cell walls

_**Break on me, baby**_

Leaning in closer to her neck, Sam sang softly as he laid his head down on her scales. Tears of his own coming running down his checks

_**Just break on me.**_

Finishing his song, Sam un-raped Silverwings from his side, and stared deep into her eyes. Looking at her with compassion, love, and slight sorrow _**I love you Silverwings. **_Sam warbled as Silverwings stared back at Sam with eyes full of emotional pain and suffering _**And no matter what we go through…we will go through it together. **_

_**You promise? **_Silverwings warbled as she let a final tear fall

_**With all I have and more. **_Sam answered as he lifted his hand to wipe the tear away from Silverwings' face, resulting in him burning his hand due to the intense heat that the tears consist of

_**Careful Hatchling **_Silverwings whispered as she licked the burn on Sam's hand _**Dragons cry tears of boiling acid. But thank you for the gesture. **_

_**It was my pleasure.**_ Sam said, completely unfazed by the burn. _**But that gives me an idea…**_

"Well, well, well." A voice from outside the cell said "So he _is _connected to that dragon. Did you see that lad? He just spoke to it in its own tongue!"

"I saw." The other guard said as the two of them gazed upon the Dragonheart duo "And I bet that if we tell this to Drago, he'll give us a promotion!"

"Let's go!" the first one exclaimed as the two of them ran off, leaving a fretting Silverwings and Sam behind.

_**Not good…**_Sam warbled as he, painfully, pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked over to the cell doors _**Not good at all…**_

_**What do we do Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled as she walked over to Sam and put her head under Sam's shoulder to help support him

_**I don't know girl. **_Sam said as he placed a hand on Silverwings' snout _**We just have to hope Hiccup and the others get here soon…**_

A few minutes later, Drago came up to the cell and gazed upon the two inside. He stared at Sam and Silverwings for a long while before he grunted towards his men and they unlocked and opened the cell. Stepping inside, Drago had his men bind Sam and Silverwings with heavy leather straps, and lead them to where they had tortured Sam the previous day.

"So my men heard that you were speaking in the Demon Tongue." Drago said to Sam as they walked. But when Sam gave no answer, Drago turned around and stabbed Sam's left shoulder with a long dagger. Causing Sam to gasp in slight pain and Silverwings to prepare to pounce until she met Sam's eyes and saw that he was asking her not to. "I will ask again…" Drago said as he kept the pressure on the dagger and glared into Sam's face "Where you speaking in the Demon Tongue?"

"You see Drago…" Sam said boldly, causing Drago to stare at Sam with a look of slight shock in his eyes for Sam's small reaction to the pain of the dagger "If I answer 'yes', you will torture us until we're dead. However, if I say 'no', you will kill us both. So, in hindsight, I will offer no answer to your question."

"I will enjoy watching you suffer." Drago growled as he pushed Sam and Silverwings into the torture chamber where a large stone table was laid in the center of the room. With a heavy wooden chair that was equipped with shackles sat to the left. "Put the fool in the chair, and make sure he's secure." Drago instructed the guards as they sat Sam down and clasped his arms and legs to the chair. The dagger still protruding from his shoulder, and bleeding profusely. "The dragon is going on the table. And make extra sure that the beast is muzzled tightly!" Drago shouted as he walked over to the wall where many torture devices hang, grabbing the skin shears and approaching Silverwings. "You will tell me how you are connected." Drago said as he ran the sharp tip of the shears down Silverwings' back, causing her to whimper slightly

"Don't. You. Dare." Sam said coldly at Drago. Sam's eyes were slits, his muscles were tense, and his face was one of pure hatred "You touch her, and I will surly make you suffer so hard, the _GODS_ will feel it!" Sam emphasized as he thrashed against his shackles.

"We'll see." Drago said with a smile as he opened the shears, and positioned them over Silverwings' back "We shall see." Drago repeated as he touched Silverwings' skin and prepared to cut

"Stay strong…" Sam said to Silverwings, his voice weak due to slight blood loss as the wound in his shoulder continued to bleed. Right before Drago inserted the shears into Silverwings' back, and cutting deep into her skin. Causing both Sam and Silverwings to both erupt in screams of pain.

"It is true." Drago said with an evil grin as he continued to cut in deeper and deeper "Get my mage." Drago said as he withdrew the shears from his cut and positioned it in another spot on Silverwings' body "I seek his counsel."

* * *

***Break on Me by Keith Urban **

**There ya go everybody! How many of you had a heartattack when you realized that it was only a dream? Huh? Can I get a show of virtual hands? XD**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Oh! Before I forget! I need some help with Silverwings' back story! Ideas on her father's resentment towards her (even if that was just a dream) simply because Silverwings' family comes into play later in the story. I need some awesome ideas for her backstory so I can….explore….Silverwings a little more! **

**Thanks! Just leave your suggestions in a review, or shoot me a p.m. **

**Be sure to vote too! **

**Until next time! **

**Omegaman17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! *puts shield up at last moment* How's it goin'? *dodges next attack* **

**OK OK ALRIGHT! I know I haven't updated in….what…three mounths? But I've been busy with things. I'm so sorry. **

**But Anywhosles…the poll is officially finished. And once this story is done….in about 5 to 10 more chapters…give or take a few….i will be doing these in order. **

**The winner of my HTTYD crossover pole is: *insert drumroll***

**THE PURGE! XD *streamers and fireworks go off***

**The second runner up is:**

**Chinese Demons!**

**The third runner up is:**

**Aliens V.S. Berk! **

**Coming in fourth:**

**Berk Get's Frizzled **

**In fifth:**

**Name's MacGyver**

**And coming in last, but not least:**

**Talking wolves.**

**THERE YA HAVE IT! MY FUTURE HTTYD STORIES! prepare for what is to come….. *rubs hands together***

**Now that THAT's out of the way…..let's get to my favorite thing: **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Eeveecat1248: well I already explained the blood eagle to you in a pm…but if anyone else wants to get creeped out with Viking torture rituals…let me know. OH! And thanks for the clarification of Drago's name back in chapter 4…?...it was a rumor that I heard…wasn't sure if it was true or not…..but thanks for pointing that out all the same XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Yes! Gotch'a! *laughs manically* alright. I'm glad that you're enjoying it XD**

**Guest: 'Most patient reader'…hmmm…ok then! XD good to know! Since we all know I'm not one of the fastest updaters in the world….. heh *shrugs***

**Alright everybody! You all enjoy chapter 13! And thanks for your patients (guest ;) ) I'll do my best to have the next chapter out soon. I promise I will try.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Attack of the Skrills

_**Has anyone seen them?! **_Toothless screeched at the dragons as they flew over the forest, searching franticly for Sam and Silverwings _**Someone must have seen **_**SOMETHING!**

_**No, nothing. **_One of the Nadders informed Toothless as they hovered over the base of the mountain _**Are you even sure that they are still on the island? **_

_**If they are not, **_Toothless barked back _**Then their blooming **_**SENT **_**would still be here instead! If you are so sure that they are not here, on Berk, then I suggest that you **_**FIND THAT SENT TRAIL AND REPORT BACK TO ME!**

_**Yes, Night Alpha. **_The Nadder said quickly as he spun around and flew off as fast as he could to out of fear of the Night Furies rage.

_**Toothless, **_Cloudjumpper said as Toothless continued to franticly scan the forest from above _**You need to relax.**_

_**RELAX?! **_Toothless screamed _**THEY'VE BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS! I WILL NOT RELAX UNTIL SAM AND SILVERWINGS ARE FOUND!**_ Toothless shouted as he gained more altitude and roared to the dragons that were searching _**I WANT EVERY CAVE SEARCHED! CHECK BEHIND EVERY TREE! BEHIND EVERY BLOOMING BLADE OF GRASS! NO ONE, ON THE ISLE OF BERK, WILL REST UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND! **_

* * *

_**Hatchling? **_Silverwings warbled from her spot on the table once Drago finally put the sheers away with a dark chuckle _**Sam? **_Silverwings warbled again when she didn't get any reply from her boy

"I-I'm o…o….o-k g…g…gi…rl." Sam forced himself to say. "I…It'll b….b…b…be...be ok…I'll be o…ok."

"No you won't." Drago said with another one of his dark chuckles as he walked over to Sam and placed his hand on the dagger that was still in Sam's shoulder "I'll make sure of that." Drago said as he gripped the dagger, and twisted it causing Sam to gasp for air due to the pain. "Interesting…" Drago said as he stepped aside from Sam and walked over to Silverwings who was glaring at Drago with intense hatred. "When we hurt the dragon…." Drago said as he slapped one of the cuts that he made on Silverwings' back, resulting in both Dragonhearts to cringe in pain "you both react. But when we hurt only the boy," Drago said as he moved back over to Sam and punched Sam's shoulder right next to where the knife was sticking out of his shoulder, causing only Sam to react to the pain "only the boy reacts."

"You won't figure it out." Sam said in a faint, slow whisper "And we'll never tell you how we are connected."

"Oh, you will speak." Drago said as he got in Sam's face. Near inches from touching each other "I'll be sure of that." Drago growled out as his face twisted into his signature snarl

"I will tell you two things that you can be sure of." Sam said, returning Drago's glare

"What's that boy?" Drago snarled, still inches from Sam's face

"One, that I understand you are always smelling so horrid. It reflects your personality. Personally I'd rather be intimidated by swine…they smell better then you." Sam quipped, getting a small chuckle from Silverwings.

Hearing Silverwings chuckle at Sam's last remark, and feeling enraged of the insult, Drago lifted his hand to strike Sam's head. But before he could bring the strike down, Sam's hand shot up and stopped Drago. The shackle still around his wrist, only the chain was snapped and hanging a good six inches from Sam's wrist

"And two…" Sam said as he stared into Drago's eyes that were looking at Sam with slight shock for Sam to so easily break the chains, even more so when Drago locked eyes with Sam. Sam's eyes red and his pupils slits "Due to our bond, I can have the strength of a dragon." Sam said darkly and he punched Drago in the nose, causing the large man to step back in recoil as Sam, painfully snapped the remaining chains around his ankles and other hand, reached over and withdrew the dagger from his shoulder, and shoved it into one of the guards that were standing to the sides. Causing the guard to cry out in pain

"Restrain him!" Drago ordered his men that were in the room, as Sam withdrew the dagger from the guard and attacked another guard who was barely able to put his hands up in time to prevent the weapon from plunging into his skull. Not seeing the third guard, he brought his club down on Sam's open wounds that were etched across his back, causing him to crumble to his knees with a shout of pain. Once he fell, the guards quickly jumped on Sam and overpowered him before restraining his hands behind his back once more. "Show him the penalties for his actions." Drago said with eyes full of murder as he looked upon the Murkian. "And put that dragon back in her cell once the healers dress her wounds."

"What of his wounds sir?" one of the guards that were holding Sam asked

"He will not receive any medical treatment." Drago sneered "I want his wounds to fester a while longer." He concluded with his signature smile as he walked over to Silverwings and ran his hand over her scales

"If you hurt a single scale on her body!" Sam growled as he struggled against the guards that were holding him "I will kill you."

"Very well. I am a man of my word." Drago said as he gazed upon Sam with a look of a mischievous madman "I, Drago Bloodvist, do herby swear. Not to harm a _single _scale on the Night Fury's head." And with that he placed his large hand on top of Silverwings frill, and plucked a scale from her body, causing both Dragonhearts to fringe slightly "And _this _is the one I won't harm! Here" Drago said as he walked up to Sam and shoved the scale into Sam's hand "You keep it. It's the only thing that you will see of her again. Take him! And make sure he suffers!"

_**Don't do anything else stupid Hatchling…**_Silverwings warbled gently from where she was watching from the table _**There will be a time for that, but this is not that time. **_

"Take him." Drago barked as the guards did as commanded and dragged Sam out of the room. Sam and Silverwings exchanging worried glances at the other as they were separated "Now as for you, dragon." Drago said as he walked over to Silverwings "You let my healers patch your wounds. And if you struggle or fight, they will kill you without question. And if what I witnessed is true, if you die. So does the boy." Drago said with a chuckle as he waved his hand to the healers that were standing behind him, granting them access to attend to Silverwings wounds. "See that she is well enough to continue in four hours." Drago said as he left, and headed the opposite way the guards that took Sam went.

All Silverwings could do, was to pray to the gods and back that Toothless would get there soon.

* * *

_**Are you sure that we should be doing this? **_One of the Skrills by the name of Marikina asked _**Shouldn't we've told the alpha what we were going to do?**_

_**And if we told him, **_Darlla told them as she led the Skrills that were willing to fight towards Outcast Island _**then he would've come with and we wouldn't be able to prove ourselves to the other dragons. The Skrills and Dark Ones have fought each other for too long. It's time to make amends with the others. **_

_**But whom are we saving?**_ Marikina asked again _**The Dragonhearts, or our human alpha? **_

_**We will save both. **_Darlla answered _**I will take five of you with myself to find the Dragonhearts. Marikina, if I can trust your judgment, you will take five others and find Lief, as they call him. The rest of you will cause a diversion to insure an escape route for us. **_Darlla said as they approached the Isle

_**Are you all ready to battle? **_She asked as they broke off into their requested squads. Having no objections, and receiving a nod from Marikina stating that she could be trusted, Darlla faced the main watch tower, filling herself with as much lightning as possible, she dived down with the others behind her doing the same and unleashed her furry at the base of the tower, destroying its footing, and causing it to fall into the island, crushing huts, and battlements. _**FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALPHA! **_Darlla screamed as she pulled up with her group following her and continued to attack the Outcast Solders that were in a state of panic.

"Archers form a line! Shoot those beasts down!" Darlla heard the men below cry out as they formed a defensive line with archers aiming up at the dragons. Each taking aim and waiting for the command to release.

_**ARCHERS! **_Darlla cried out as she and her group pulled up and to the side quickly in order to get out of the archers fire path

_**FOR THE ALPHA! **_She heard a Skrill by the name of Brakius screech as he light himself up with lightning, from his head to his tail. And crashed into the archer's line. Swinging his tail around and sending the Outcasts flying through the air, and crashing through walls _**I FIGHT FOR THE ALPHA! I WILL DESTRO- **_Brakius said before his eyes grew wide and his body became stiff as he fell to the ground dead with a large harpoon sticking out of the back of his neck

_**NOOOOO! **_Another Skrill, Brakius' mate, if Darlla remembered correctly, cried out as she too light herself up with lightning like her mate did and dived the Outcasts. Only this time…they were waiting. And as she dived down, the head archer cried for the remainder of the men to fire as they launched a furry of spears and arrows towards her. Each hitting its mark in her wings and chest, imbedding deep into her flesh. As she started to fall, she was grabbed by another of the Skrills and she flew up high, with Brakius' mate in her talons and flew away from the battle and off to Berk as fast as she could.

Darlla saw this, and made no objection to the Skrills' actions. Brakius' mate was still alive, if at all barely.

_**Darlla! **_One of Darlla's group called out as they all flew uneasy in the sky _**We need to find the prisoners! Quickly! **_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Darlla looked down at the fortifications that the Outcasts had and, after smelling the air, was able to make out the distinct smell of the Night Furriness' sent. And where the Furriness was…her Dragonheart hatchling was sure to be as well _**This way! **_Darlla shouted as she led her group through the Island, dodging arrow and catapult fire as they wove in and out of buildings and walls. Firing upon the soldiers whenever possible.

Reaching the area where the smell was the strongest, Darlla gathered as much lightning as she had left and blasted it at the door. Destroying it quickly. Looking inside, she saw the healers that were standing around Silverwings each with a look of fear on their faces as one of Darlla's group dove into the room, swung his tail around sending each of the healers into the walls. Taking his large talons, he slashed at the chains that were holding Silverwings down, freeing her. And before Silverwings could get up, he wiggled himself under her so she was placed on his back as he rushed back out of the room

_**Please! **_Silverwings cried out _**They took my Hatchling from me! Find him! Please! **_

Taking a deep breath in order to catch the scent of Sam on Silverwings, Darlla looked down the hallway where the trail lead. _**You two….accompany the Dark One out of here and back to Berk. You, **_She said pointing to the last one _**Come with me. **_And with that, Darlla and her chosen Skrill quietly walked down the halls. Following Sam's faint scent.

As they walked down the hallway, Darlla and her companion, Jaimiki, could hear the cracks of a whip, and the cries of a boy. Hurrying their pace, the Skrills came to a large door, they could tell that the sounds were coming from the other side, and with one mighty slash, Darlla caved the door open to reveal the human Dragonheart on a table that was sitting up, almost upright, his arms and legs stretched out from his body at the corners of the table. But what drew Darlla's gaze, were the deep, bloody cuts that were numerous on his chest, arms, and stomach.

"Skrills!" one of the guards that were holding whips cried out as Darlla snapped her gaze from the boy and to the Outcasts, and with a large snarl, launched at them while Jaimiki rushed over to Sam and bit through the leather bindings that were holding him up. Swinging her tail around, Darlla caught one guard and sent him into the wall, bashing his head hard and leaving a red stain when he fell. Discarding that one, she turned to the other two guards who were preparing to whip her. Lashing out, Darlla caught one of the whips in her mouth and jerked her head towards herself quickly, causing the Outcast to stumble forward into Darlla's claws that caught the side of his chest and ripped through his other side. Spilling his guts on the floor in a bloody heap.

_**Two down…**_Darlla snarled as she gazed upon the last of the Outcast who was crouched down and whimpering out of fright _**One to go…..**_ she finished before she lunged at him and bit down on the side of his neck, causing the guard to scream in pain. But he didn't scream long, for Darlla ripped her head back up, tearing his neck wide open. Killing him instantly.

_**W….who a…a…are…y…ou? **_Sam choked out as he lay sprawled across Jaimiki's snout from where he fell when the last bond was slashed

_**We've come to take you home. **_Darlla said, her maw and talons dripping with blood

_**S….s….sSsilv…v….Vvvver…w…w… **_Sam stuttered out, trying to get his words to come out

_**Silverwings is already on her way back to Berk. And it's time for us to leave as well. **_Darlla said as they left the bloody mess behind and carefully took to the sky.

_**Darlla! **_Marikina cried out with Lief on her back _**We got the human alpha! We need to leave! Now! I saw Flightmares preparing to counterattack!**_

_**FALL BACK! **_Darlla commanded as she flew over Outcast Isle _**Return to Berk! **_

* * *

_**Help! **_The Skrill that was holding Brakius' mate cried out as she landed in front of where Toothless was forming sending out another squad to search the beaches

_**What happened here?! **_Toothless exclaimed in shock as he addressed the dragons behind him _**Get her to the Healer's hut! NOW!**_

Doing what they were told, the dragons rushed over and picked the fallen Skrill up and gently lead her towards the healers

_**Cloudjumpper….**_ Toothless said as he gazed upon the Skrill in front of him _**Take the others and leave. **_

_**But Alpha…**_ Cloudjumpper said, objecting slightly

_**I said 'Go!' **_Toothless screamed as Cloudjumpper and the other dragons launched into the air. Leaving Toothless alone with the Skrill

_**What's your name? **_Toothless asked

_**Marina, sir. **_The Skrill replied

_**Tell me what happened Marina. **_Toothless said, trying to stay calm _**Why weren't you helping with the search?**_

_**I was, Great Alpha. **_Marina said desperately _**And we found dead Outcasts in the forest. **_

_**Why was I not told of this? **_Toothless growled, causing the Skrill to back away slightly

_**Because…because we…..I…..I'm… **_Marina stuttered out, scared of what Toothless was going to do when he finds out that the entire Skrill group went behind his back.

_**Tell me. **_Toothless said lowly as he eyed Marina up and down but received no answer _**TELL ME!**_

_**We went to save the Dragonhearts from the Outcasts. **_Darlla said as she landed next to Toothless, her talons and maw still coated in blood _**The Dragonhearts are at the healers. The boy is in critical condition. **_

Stunned by the news, and Darlla's appearance, he shook his head quickly and muttered _**We'll talk about this later. **_as he rushed off to the healers hut

_**Are the Night Furies mates now? **_Marina asked Darlla as they watched Toothless rush away

_**One would think… **_Darlla responded

* * *

_**Silverwings! **_Toothless cried out as he ran up to the healers hut and burst through the door and scanned the room for the other. Spotting her towards the back, with multiple healers around her and patching up her back. _**Silverwings! **_Toothless screeched again as he bolted over to the other side of the hut, knocking items over as he did so, but he could care less at the moment. Arriving at her side, she gave him a weak smile as Toothless gazed upon her many wounds that riddled her hide.

_**Toothless…**_Silverwings warbled out in a tone that was both relieved and clearly etched in pain

_**What happened Silverwings? **_Toothless warbled back as he nudged her _**Please tell me what happened.**_

_**My…..Hatchling and I were captured in the forest…. unconscious…an…..and…..the Dark One….he….he…..**_ Silverwings stuttered out as she began to whimper as more of her tears of acid appeared in the corners of her eyes

_**No, no, no. **_Toothless said softly as he nudged her again and licked the tears away _**Don't push yourself. You've been through enough for the last few days. Just rest. Can you do that for me? **_Toothless asked as he tried to wrap his mind around why he was feeling this way. It just felt natural to care and want to protect Silverwings…..that was normal…right?

_**I haven't seen my boy since the Dark One separated us. I'm scared…**_Silverwings warbled as she leaned into Toothless' touch.

Nope…not normal feelings…_definitely not! _

_**Is he alright? **_Toothless asked

_**They took him into the back room behind the curtains. I can feel the pain, but I need to know if he is going to be ok or not. Could you check on him for me Toothless? **_Silverwings warbled with the voice of a desperate mother fretting over the health for her hatchling.

_Which, in case, makes since…._Toothless thought as he looked into her desperate eyes

_**I'm not sure if they will let me in….**_ Toothless started before he saw Silverwings face again _**But I can try. You just rest. **_

_**Thank you Toothless. **_Silverwings whispered as she laid her head back down

_My pleasure_ Toothless thought to himself as he walked towards the back room, peaking his head inside, he saw Valka, Gothi, and a few other healers surrounding Sam who was lying down on his stomach on a large wooden bed.

Looking up at the noise of Toothless entering, Valka pointed for Toothless to leave. But after seeing the determined look on his face, made no objection for his presence in the room as long as he stayed out of the way.

Walking closer, Toothless gazed upon Sam's back that was ripped open in every way, shape, and form. The sight make Toothless' breath catch in his throat that Sam underwent this kind of immense torture. Circling around to look at Sam's face, he was greeted with a tired warble/whimper when Sam saw Toothless.

_**TttTtttttoooottotthh**_llllesssss. Sam stuttered out as he tried to focus on Toothless face _**I…is S…s…s.s.s…..silv….er…r…. …..n…..w…. …ok?**_

_**Hush now Sam. **_Toothless warbled _**Silverwings is fine. She's in the other room. You will be able to join her when the healers are finished with you. **_

_**I…I hope so…**_Sam said, his voice trailing off as he tried to keep a conversation going. _**Keep an eye on her for me? Please? **_Sam whispered to Toothless, causing Toothless to chuckle before giving Sam a nod and leaving the room.

Walking directly over to Silverwings, Toothless saw Hiccup and Astrid bolt into the hut and rush pass him and to the back room where he heard Astrid gasp and Hiccup swear under his breath of the sight before them.

_**Is he alright? **_Silverwings warbled as Toothless approached, spotting the Skrill that he saw come in with multiple spear and arrow wounds being treated towards the side of the hut.

_**Yes. **_Toothless said as he finished closing the gap between the two _**He is in a lot of pain, but he is just as worried about you as you are of him. **_Toothless said with a small chuckle as he laid down next to her _**You two are very much alike. **_

_**Why are you here? **_Silverwings warbled, causing Toothless to look at her with a look of confusion

_**What'd you mean? **_He inquired

_**Well I know 'why' you are here…**_Silverwings said as she looked away from Toothless' eyes _**But why are you 'here'?**_

_**Ah. **_Toothless said once he somewhat grasped what she was saying _**I wanted to make sure nothing else happened to you. **_Toothless warbled

_**Just me? **_Silverwings asked

_**And your boy of course…**_Toothless added quickly. Thankful, once again, for dark scales that hid his blush

_**Why? **_Silverwings asked. It was a reasonable question. Toothless wasn't acting like himself right now. He was quiet, shy, and stuttered with his comments and answers.

_**Because I…that is I….I mean we. As a nest…..were….**_ Toothless stuttered out as he shifted his weight uneasily _**worried about the two of you. Especially one, particular, individual….**_

_**Who's that? **_Silverwings asked _**Rune? **_

_**No….**_Toothless said slowly as he sent a silent prayer of praise to Odin for making his scales jet black to hide his blush that would surly been bright red by now

_**Who then? **_

_**Me. **_Toothless said in a barely audible whisper.

_**What? **_Silverwings said as she leaned slightly closer _**What was that?**_

_**Me. **_Toothless repeated, louder this time. Still quietly, mind you, but loud enough for her to hear the seriousness, and slight nervous waver in his voice.

_**You? **_Silverwings said out of shock as she took in Toothless' answer.

_**Yes. **_Toothless confirmed as he shifted his weight again so he was facing Silverwings _**When you and your boy never returned from the forest that night, I couldn't sleep thinking that something was wrong. The next morning, nobody had seen you. I-I guess I sort-a panicked…but I was so scared that I would….that…..**_

_**What are you trying to say here Toothless? **_Silverwings warbled, looking deep into Toothless' eyes for truth in his words

_**That I… I deeply…care for you and your boy. And…..I…I….**_

_**But you're the alpha. **_Silverwings said interrupting him _**You don't do this to anyone else who gets injured….**_

_**To me, Silverwings, **_Toothless said as he locked his acid green eyes with her icy blue ones _**You're the most important dragon in the archipelago.**_

_**And why is that? **_Silverwings asked

_**Because… I think I've fallen in love with you….**_

_**Why me…?...**_ Silverwings asked. Shocked once again by Toothless' words _**Of all the dragons…you chose me. Why?**_

_**Because you're caring, loving. You treat everyone with high standards. You have this….this….spunk about you. Your personality is one to die for….and…**_

_**Stop. **_Silverwings said suddenly _**What you are saying is flattering for sure. But part of me thinks that this is because of the fact that you and I are the only Night Furies in the archipelago. So tell me Toothless. **_Silverwings said with a slight glare _**Why me?**_

_**Silverwings, **_Toothless said as he locked eyes with her again _**I could care less if you were a Night Fury or not. If you were a Nadder, Gronkle, or even a Skrill for that matter…I would've still fallen for you. **_

_**Why are you doing this? **_Silverwings asked as she looked away from Toothless _**Why now?**_

_**Because I wanted you to know…..**_ Toothless said as he stood up and walked closer to where she was. Laying down at her side careful not to bump the bandages around her side and back. _**I **_**needed **_**you to know…**_

_**Toothless…?...**_ Silverwings warbled as she turned her head to look at him again. _**Is Sam going to be ok? Tell me he's going to be ok…**_

_**Come here…**_ Toothless said as he draped one of his wings over Silverwings' body, pulling her close and wrapping his other wing around her other side like he would do with Hiccup on late nights when the boy was plagued with nightmares. Due to Silverwings size, she didn't quite fit entirely inside Toothless' embrace. But it still worked just the same.

* * *

**And there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of Toothless and Silverwings at the end. I'd like some feedback on that. If you all wouldn't mind... ;)**

**Until next time! **

**Omegaman17**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone! Sorry about it being a little while with this chapter. But hey! At least it wasn't three months this time…*chuckles slightly* yeah…**

**Ok…**

**Why don't we do some shoutouts? **

**Eeveecat1248: So….better? or no…..I tried…*small smile***

**HiccupHaddockIII: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the Toothless/Silverwings paring. I really am. Hopefully I can continue to impress you with that in the future. :)**

**Don't forget to review at the end everyone! Thanks!**

**And enjoy chapter 14! **

**F.Y.I chapter rated T! (Just so ya know)**

* * *

Chapter 14 Fury Sentence

"Bring out the prisoner." Hiccup said loudly from his seat that overlooked the arena. Watching with a stern face as Mildew was shoved into the ring by a very angry Gobber.

"Not so hard you big olf!" Mildew snapped at Gobber as he stumbled into the center

"Shut ye'r trap or I'll kill ye' now and 'iccup will throw me off the island fer' murder." Gobber threatened while shaking his hook in front of Mildew's face.

"That's enough Gobber." Hiccup said firmly as he rose from his seat and gazed upon Mildew with such a angry face that caused Mildew to send a silent prayer of mercy to the gods out of fear from the young chief. "Mildew Hackworth of Berk. You are being tried for an attempted murder of the Nadder, Marikia. As well as the attempted assassination of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. How do you plead yourself?" Hiccup said loudly, and emotionlessly as the crowd of Vikings around him became more and more anxious for Mildew's verdict to be applied.

"Not Guilty!" Mildew cried out in fury as the crowd of Vikings started an uproar of disproval and cried out for the death penalty for telling a lie.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup cried out after he let the villagers yell for a few minutes "I suppose you have a statement to be made in defense of these charges then?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Mildew once more. With even more disappointment in his face than before.

"I do!" Mildew cried out "Are you all just going to sit by and let _HIM_ throw me out?! Me! Who's been with this town for many years! Feed you my cabbages! Given you insight on the Will of the Gods! And you all are going to let that…that _RUNT_ take charge?! He has lead us into war! I swear to you! He will be the downfall of Berk! He is doing what he _always _does! He Will Destroy Us All!"

"Chief Hiccup has done more for this village than you _ever_ did!" A random villager cried out causing an eruption of approval for the statement. Each crying where their loyalty to the chief stood.

"By the decree of the elders!" Hiccup cried out as he raised his hand to quiet the crowd "Mildew you have been found guilty for the attempted murder of the Nadder, Marikia and the assassination of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Rubbish!" Mildew cried out again. The man looking like he was going to try and kill Hiccup a second time

"Your verdict is to be decided by the people of the village." Hiccup continued as if he didn't even hear the old man in the ring. "Your fate is in their hands." And with that, Hiccup sat back down as the villagers started to cry out for Mildew to be killed.

"Hang him!" one cried

"No! That's not enough!" cried another

"I say we give him the Blood Eagle!" shouted someone

"Feed him to the dragons!" cried yet another

"Let the Night Fury have his way with him! After all. He did try to kill his rider!"

"Let the dragon decide? How will we know what he desires?"

"Yeah! The Murkian is still recovering!"

"Who cares?! Just as long as that troll gets what he deserves!"

"WHAT?!" Mildew screamed from the ring "You're going to let that…that _demon_ give me my verdict?! Y-You can't!"

"We can and will!" the villagers shouted as Hiccup put his hand up once again, and silence fell on the crowd like a fast sickness.

Turning to his mother that was standing beside him, Hiccup asked her quietly to go and summon Toothless from where he was still residing in the healers hut. Nodding to her son, Valka mounted Cloudjumpper and the two of them took off to get the Night Alpha

* * *

Silverwings was so comfortable at the moment. It felt like she was being covered in a thick leather blanket. With a warm and sticky, something, running across her frill as she slept in bliss. It felt nice, but it was waking her up. Groaning she tried to roll over, but was stopped when she felt resistance to do so. Opening up her eyes slightly, she was greeted with almost complete darkness. With a small ray of light coming from somewhere over her head. Taking a deep breath to register her surroundings, she felt the warm and sticky, something, on her frill again. Funny, she didn't remember it stopping. And she flinched slightly when it tickled the back of her head by her neck. Silverwings jumped slightly when she heard a familiar chuckle from the darkness as the darkness suddenly disappeared, bringing with it the light of a bright sun shining through the window. And a beaming Toothless looking down at her with a small, loving smile

_**Afternoon. **_He said with a chuckle

'_**Afternoon'? **_Silverwings warbled in shock, slightly blushing when she realized she was tangled up in Toothless' limbs. His wings still draped partly over her, and their tails intertwined.

_**You've been out since yesterday morning. **_Toothless replied, still smiling _**I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep. You need the rest. **_

_**Oh, well…thank you Toothless.**_ Silverwings said shyly as she looked away bashfully _**You didn't have to you know…**_

_**Yeah.**_ Toothless agreed with a shrug, and Silverwings felt her heart drop. Until Toothless nudged her under her chin causing her to tense up _**But I wanted to. Cloudjumpper helped me out with the Alpha duties so I could stay with you.**_

Hearing him say that made Silverwings melt into Toothless' touch as she turned her head back around and nudged him back _**Thank you. **_She whispered as they pressed each other's foreheads against the other

_**My privilege, and honor. **_Toothless whispered back as he took in a deep breath and let it out nice and slow in bliss

But, like all good things. This one had to end for the Night Fury couple as Valka and Cloudjumpper landed outside and came in seeing Toothless and Silverwings lying together still with their heads pressed together.

"Toothless." Valka said with a smile "Hiccup needs you at the ring. It's important."

_**More important than the beauty in front of me? **_Toothless whined back as he gave Silverwings a small lick on her snout causing her to giggle slightly _**Not possible **_

_**The village has decided to let you decide the penalty for the cabbage farmer that tried to kill the Nadder and the Savior. Both dragon and Viking masses request you to do this Toothless. **_Cloudjumpper said with a smile _**I'm sure Silverwings wants to check on her boy anyway. **_

And like an atomic bomb, Toothless' attitude went from 'love-struck-dragon' to 'Angry-killer' in half a second. At the mere thought of Mildew, Toothless started breathing heavily with smoke billowing from his nostrils and a slight blue glow along his back spines

_**Go. **_Silverwings agreed as she also licked Toothless snout slightly. Bringing his eyes to hers _**Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back.**_

_**I won't be long. **_Toothless promised as he reluctantly got up and followed Valka and Cloudjumpper out and took to the skys.

Smiling to herself, Silverwings picked herself up and walked over to where she had seen the healers take Sam when they returned before. Brushing the curtain aside, she say him lying on his stomach with his arms at his sides. His head was turned to the left and on a small pillow, his body was covered in blankets from the waist down. Looking at his back, she saw the many heavy bandages that were on his wounds. His shoulder also patched up from where Drago stabbed him with the dagger. As she watched him sleep, she also noticed a slight shiver of the boy and, chuckling to herself, she took the ends of the blankets that were at his waist, and draped them over the rest of his body to his shoulders. Giving him a gentle nudge in the crook of his neck, she laid down next to the bed in a protective circle. She concentrated on Sam's even deep breathing. Whereas she knew he was going to be alright. She was still worried that he would suddenly stop breathing and she would be powerless to save him. Smiling to herself again as she thought about Toothless and her feelings for him. Sure he was cute, hulky, handsome, determined, strong, a natural leader, sweet, caring, compassionate, merciful but still firm. And could take on any obstacle that got in the way of his goals. Her sleeping and waking up in his embrace just confirmed what she had thought of Toothless for a while now. And she couldn't wait to tell her hatchling that she and Toothless _might _be an item. She could only hope.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Mildew cried out in vain as Toothless landed next to Hiccup with a snarl at Mildew as he started to glow a brighter blue along his nostrils and frill as well as his back. His back arched in anger

"I'm sorry Mildew." Hiccup said as he gestured to the crowd "But I gave them the ability to choose your verdict. And they decided to let Toothless decide. It seems as if your fate is jumbled amongst the masses."

"Please!" Mildew cried out as he fell to his knees "I beg for your forgiveness!"

"As much as it pains me to say this." Hiccup said with a solemn face "You brought this on yourself with all of your rumors, deceit, mockery, and crimes. There is no forgiveness left for you in this life. And I pray that the gods do not grow weary with you as well and condemn you to hell."

With that, Toothless glided down to Mildew, landing just mere feet in front of him. Snarling loudly.

"Toothless." Hiccup said causing the night fury to look up at Hiccup "If you decide to kill him. Keep the blood to a min. ok? There's a few kids watching."

_**Oh don't worry…**_Toothless said with a deep, low growl from the back of his throat _**You won't see any of the blood. **_

"Get away from me!" Mildew cried out as Toothless pounced on Mildew, digging his claws deep into his side and shoulders, causing the man to scream in pain and fear, before Toothless arched his back once more and sprang into the sky with Mildew gripped tightly in his talons like a hawk and a fish.

_**You have always been a thorn in my side…**_Toothless growled as he gained a high altitude above the bay _**You have always been one to scorn at the things that are better for others. **_He said, growling still as he released his grip on Mildew, dropping him as he started to scream and holler as he flailed about in the air as Toothless did a back flip and dived back after Mildew, not finished with him yet.

Catching up to him easily, Toothless sunk his talons into Mildew's hips now and pulled up abruptly causing Toothless to dig deeper into Mildew's flesh. _**You tried to kill one of my nest. Resulting in her ability to fly. **_Toothless snarled again as he threw Mildew above him and lashed out with his teeth, sinking them into his forearm cleaving it in two as Mildew started to fall again, still screaming and now crying due to the pain as he brought his other arm up to his stump that was spraying blood into the open air. Toothless let him fall further this time before his caught back up and pulled Mildew back into the sky. This time with his talons deep in Mildew's legs just below the knees. _**You tried to kill my brother! **_Toothless screeched as he did a barrel roll with Mildew still tightly griped in his merciless claws as they tore deeper and deeper into the flesh of the still screaming man.

From the ground, where Hiccup and the rest of the villagers stood watching as Toothless tortured Mildew. They saw something fall from the two and land at the docks. Looking down the cliffside, Hiccup saw that it was an arm. Mildew's arm. Looking back into the sky, he saw as Toothless did a barrel role with Mildew still in his clutches. And if you looked hard enough, you could see the blood coming from Mildew's many wounds as they fell to the bay like drops of red rain.

_**You are now condemned to death! **_Toothless screeched again as he leveled back out and dropped Mildew one last time before diving close behind him as he prepared a plasma blast in his throat _**MAY ODIN HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL! **_And with that, Toothless unleashed his ball of plasma energy at the screaming man, hitting him in the head right between the eyes, causing his entire upper body to explode from the blast in a shower of flesh and blood. Pulling up, Toothless angled himself and prepared another blast as he approached the lower, lifeless half of Mildew and fired at it causing it to also explode in blood and gore. And rain down into the bay in a small folly of blood and flesh.

Turning back towards the shore where Hiccup and the others were watching as Toothless killed Mildew. Toothless dived down and dunked himself into the bay to wash the blood from his body as he landed next to Hiccup and shook himself off. Giving Hiccup an '_I'm sorry you had to see that._' look.

"Alright!" Hiccup called out after he found his voice again "Everyone back to work! Elders we will have a meeting in the hall at sundown." Hiccup walked over to Toothless and held out his hand a few inches from Toothless' snout which Toothless closed the gap with a low purr causing Hiccup to smile slightly "Thanks bud." Hiccup whispered "If the villagers would've called for any other verdict, I don't think that I would've been able to do it."

Standing up, Hiccup joined the crowd that was quickly, and quietly leaving the arena. Mumbling to themselves about the feat that Toothless did. Reminding them, once again, why the Night Furies are so feared among men and beast.

_**A little excessive don't you think? **_Cloudjumpper asked as he walked up to Toothless' side _**You scared some of the children pretty bad. As well as some of the adults as well. **_

_**I'm sure they'll be alright. **_Toothless answered _**He deserved it for all of the crimes that he did.**_ _**The crimes that you saw while you've lived here aren't even half of what he did to Hiccup and I. As well as the village and other dragons. He had it coming a long time ago. **_Toothless huffed as he got up and started to walk away

_**Where are you heading? **_Cloudjumpper asked as Toothless walked passed

_**The healers hut. **_Toothless answered abruptly _**I need to see Silverwings **_

_**Is there anything that I can do for you? **_Cloudjumpper asked as he watched Toothless walk away

_**Yes.**_ Toothless answered _**If anything arises, send them to me. I'll deal with it. **_

_**Aye, Toothless. **_Cloudjumpper said with a slight bow as he two waked the other way, smiling to himself on Toothless' success in finding a possible mate. He was happy for his alpha. And it meant good for the nest too. A new line of Night Alpha's. Their offspring would rule after them and the peace that they enjoy will continue for generations to come.

Yes. This is a very good thing indeed.

**And there we are! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in a review or p.m. Thanks! **

**Omegaman17**


End file.
